Bladers DXD
by AJStyles
Summary: When Finn leaves the town of Beigoma to Kuho the young blader is in for a awakening when he meets the supernatural and bladers with the talk and the skill to back it up. Can he make it in Kuho with the supernatural and new bladers that await to challenge him only one way to find out; LET IT RIP! OC x harem
1. Chapter 1

Local park

Two beys clash in an arena at the park as two boys shout voices full of excitement as their friends watch on curious about who's gonna win.

"Come on Valtryek!"

"You can do it Fenrir!"

The boy who was calling out to the bey Valtryek was Valt Aoi.

Valt was on the short side out of everyone in the beyclub.

He had water-blue hair that's held up by a yellow ellipse hairband, fair skin, and brown eyes. He also has red markings on his left cheek below his eye; the upper marking appears lightning-shaped with an extra line emerging from it, and the middle and lower markings are right triangle shaped.

Valts' main attire was a red short-sleeved hoodie with a yellow "V" emblem on the front, a light blue body warmer with cerulean borders over the top with a smaller black "V" on a black-bordered yellow circle design on the left side and a black-bordered yellow circle with a black Beyblade symbol on the back, blue rolled-up trousers, black fingerless gloves with yellow cuffs and yellow borders around the finger sleeves, and blue high top shoes with yellow quarter panels and white collars.

The boy on the opposite of him was Finn.

Finn had hair that was platinum-like in color and he had a charming smile, his eyes were a light shining shade of green. He had a fair skin complexion.

His main attire was a silver-blue short sleeve jacket with a dark blue t-shirt underneath, black jeans and simple running shoes.

Both boys were giving it their all as both beys clashed in the stadium with full force.

"This is it Valt!"

Valt responded with a chuckle as his face smiled bright.

"You got that right Finn."

Both Valtryek and Fenrir rushed one another as blue energy surrounded both bladers.

"Go Valtryek! Flash Launch!"

Valtryek then sped up as it went around the outer loop of the arena at fast speeds.

In the blue light what came forth was a light blue armored warrior riding a dark-blue armored horse with a dark orange mane.

Finn responded with an equal amount of energy and excitement as a mix of light and dark blue bust from his bey as the avatar from his bey burst forth.

Coming from the light was a giant wolf with ash gray fur with a greyish blue color to it. Coming out of the wolfs' shoulders were two big yellow horns.

The wolf let out a howl as he rushed Valtryek.

"Fenrir! Fang Launch!"

Both beys who had a little coat of blue energy around both of them as they rushed each other only for Valtryek's avatar to skewer Fenrir as the the beyblade got bursted as Valtryek broke through Fenrir as Finn had a look of utter shock on his face as Valtryek burst Fenrir.

Valt jumped for joy at his victory while Finn looked at his bursted bey with a sad smile on his face.

"Good Job vault I knew all my hard coaching would pay off."

The person who was congratulating Valt was Rantaro.

He was tall, comparative to his age of 11 with blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore a black gakuran jacket with a red tank top underneath. His matching gakuran trousers are kept up using a white sash and he keeps comic books around his waistband. He had a bandaid on the bridge of his nose and he in his mouth was a lollipop. He also carried a large white paper fan, while textbooks were by his belt.

"You looked off your game finn. You sure you're alright?"

"I'm with Diago you weren't battling with everything you had."

Fin turned to the two boys who spoke to him as he put fenrir back together.

The first boy on the right was another of Finn's friends and a member of the beyclub Diago.

He had a pale complexion, shadowed black eyes, and spiky black hair with a red bandana to hold it up. Diago wore a black jacket with purple stripes and red flame designs over an orange t-shirt and black pants & boots. He also wore some skull accessories: a belt buckle, a necklace, and two multi colored skull bead chains attached to his bandana. These are all references to his Bey, Doomscizor, which is based on the Grim Reaper.

Diago usually frowned most of the time but he would smile most of the time.

The other boy was Shu Kurenai.

Shu was quite tall for his age, with shaggy white hair and bright crimson eyes.

Shu's attire was a pink dress shirt with a black and red striped tie, a black high-collared vest with a white interior, long black pants, and shining black shoes; his vest bears a red Beyblade symbol on the left side. On his right hand, he sports a red fingerless glove with yellow accents and a square cuff. He also has a scar over his right eye, inflicted by Lui Shirosagi in a previous battle, but it is usually covered by his hair, and therefore unseen until he lifts his hair when he wins a battle.

Finn simply smiled at his two friends.

"Daigo,Shu you guys worry too much I'm fine."

"Please stop beating around the bush. Tell us what's really going on."

Finn turned around to see Wakiya who had a scowl on his face.

Wakiya was quite tall like the others in the beyclub.

He had sharply slanted blue eyes and blonde spiky hair which he wears in a ponytail. His regular attire consists of a purple jacket with a red wyvern emblem as a design, two gold spikes on each shoulder of the jacket, a white belt with a silver "W" emblem belt, purple pants, black knee-length boots and black-and-yellow fingerless gloves with white-and-black cuffs.

Finn took a deep sigh as he put Fenrir back together and addressed his friends.

"Looks like the cats out of the bag Wakiya. It seems I need to spill what's really going on."

Valt had a look of confusion as did everyone else except Shu who had a pretty good idea about what the news was.

"What'd you mean Wakiya? Finn's fine right man?"

Finn faked a smile as he took a seat on the bench with a sad look on his face as he clutched Fenrir.

"The truth is guys I'm moving back to Kuho tomorrow."

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise except for Shu and Wakiya who had a good idea that is what the news was.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't wanna upset you its just I can't do anything about it plus it means I'm gonna have to leave the beyclub."

Everyone was saddened by the news but not as much as Valt was.

"No Finn you can't just leave like this man."

Finn hung his head down as his hair covered his eyes.

"I'm sorry guys."

Then to everyone's surprise Valt dried his teary eyes as he got close to Finn's face.

"Then if you're leaving tomorrow ten let's all battle like there's no tomorrow."

Finn smiled as everyone else got out their beys even wakiya as they were all determined to make finn's last day at in town the most memorable one yet.

As the day went on all six bladers battled to their heart's content as the sun slipped down past the horizon as the boys all went home saying bye to Finn for the last time.

Finn's House

After the long day of blading with Valt and the others Finn came home through the front door Finn took off his shoes and walked into the kitchen only to see a neat bento box on the table with a note on the table.

Finn I know you had a fun day with your friends beyblading so your sister and I made you a lunch and don't worry all your stuff is packed for tomorrow. So enjoy your dinner and have a good night's rest, love mom.

Next morning

Finn got up at the earliest morning rise to see his sister was already up and active.

"Hey. How's my favorite little brother doing?"

Finn's older sister had dark red magenta hair but sparkling blue eyes to compliment her red hair.

Her pajamas were simple as it was a purple top with matching bottoms that highlight her curves in her chest and her hips and a little bit of her ass as well.

"I'm doing fine Rachel."

Rachel smiled as she hugged her little brother into her sizeable bust.

Finn smiled at his little sister.

"I got the bento you and mom made for me last night. But I was tired from blading with vault and the others you should've seen it."

Rachel just sighed at her brother as she took a seat on the couch.

"Honestly Finn if you spent as much time blading as you did in school you might get somewhere."

Finns cheeks puffed out in embarrassment but before he could retort both siblings heard a voice that came off smooth and tender as a mother's voice was.

Coming down the stairs was Finn and Rachel's mother Gabriel.

She had the appearance of an extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure.

Her eyes were a light green color as she wore a simple yellow strap dress that clung to her body to show it off although she was trying to be modest as she wore matching shoes as well.

"Rachel you shouldn't tease your brother like that."

Rachel pouted at her mother's words.

"You know blading is how he copes plus we move today anyway so you should…"

However before she could finish there was a knock on the door and the person behind the door was none other than vault and the rest of the beyclub.

Vault simply smiled and waved.

"Hello Finn's mom. Is finn home?"

Gabriel smiled at the group of boys.

"Yes he is let me call him down for you."

Gabriel then walked to the foot of the stairs and shouted her sons name."

"Finn! Your friends are here."  
"Coming Mom."

Finn ran down the stairs to see the beyclub all with smiles on their faces and Valt had something in his hands.

"Finn since your leaving here's a going away gift from all of us. Beybread that's shaped like all of our beys so you won't forget us."

Finn smiled as the moving truck was packed up and they left with everyone waving goodbye as Finn smiled goodbye not knowing his move to Kuho would have new faces and new bladers as well.


	2. God of Mars descends

Kuho Academy

Finn breathed in the fresh air as he walked towards Kuho with a smile on his face as he adjusted his school uniform that he had gotten after he had registered to the academy.

However, that being said Finn still remembered the embarrassment that his mom and sister put him through earlier this morning.

Earlier

Finn had been up in his room for a while now as Gabriel and Rachel were waiting to see the boy in his school uniform. Finn looked at his uniform a bit before putting it on as he was never a fan of having to wear a school uniform but seeing as how kuoh required him to wear one he didn't have a choice. Finn reluctantly put on the uniform as he walked downstairs as he came into view for his mother and sister.

Gabriel was the first to respond.

"You look so handsome in your uniform."

Rachel looked at her brother as a smile crept on her face.

"You do look like a man little bro."

Before Finn could protest against it Gabriel and Rachel hugged Finn as tight as they could smothering the poor boy between their massive busts.

"Mom! Big Sis! Let me go I can't breathe."

Finn struggled for a bit before Gabriel and Rachel finally stopped as Finn could get some air.

However, his face changed when he looked at the clock as he saw he was gonna be late for school so he quickly grabbed his lunch off the table as he was about to head out he heard a whistle which caused him to turn around only to catch Fenrir which was tossed to him.

Finn looked down at his bey and smiled before he looked up and saw Rachel smiling at him.

"Don't forget your bey little bro~"

Finn smiled at his sister as he put Fenrir away as he walked out the door running to kuho trying not to be late for his first day.

Present

Finn smiled as he ran towards kuoh ready unfortunately he wasn't paying attention as he slammed face first into a tree which caused him to drop Fenrir as the bey fell out of his hands and tumbled away.

When Finn got up he rubbed his temple until he realized that he had lost Fenrir which caused him to enter panic mode.

"Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap!"

Finn looked around in panic state as he couldn't find Fenrir anywhere.

"Fenrir? Fenrir! Where are you?"

Finn got worried as he looked for Fenrir all over the ground but he had no luck finding his bey as he searched everywhere but it got worse for the blader as he looked back at saw his class was about to start as he ran as fast as he could to class while shouting apologies to Fenrir.

"Fenrir! I'm sorry buddy but I'll come back for you!"

As Finn ran to the Kuoh school building someone else who was walking bye found Fenrir laying on the ground as they picked the bey up and inspected it.

The person in question was female a third-year student at kuoh to be precise.

The female in question was a young beautiful girl with white hair and blue-green eyes as well as a sizeable bust. She wore the kuoh girls uniform most of the time as the uniform highlighted some of her curves mainly her chest.

Momo picked up the bey as she inspected it.

Starting from the top of the bey to its bottom the energy layer featured four counterclockwise blades, akin to the Aquario Metal Wheel from Metal Fight Beyblade. While Momo noticed the smooth direction and design of the blades she raised her eyebrow in confusion as she noticed large gaps in between the blades.

Continuing to examine the bey she held it vertically she saw a circular Forge-Disc with six small downward sloping blades present around its perimeter. Momo being the smart girl that she was believed that in theory the blades are meant to produce Downforce in Right-Spin to increase the grip of the Beyblade on the stadium floor. Momo then flipped the bey upside down getting a good look at the bottom of the bey. She noticed that the bottom of the bey featured a flat, eight-pointed star tip with a depression in the center. Momo then turned the bey back around face up until she felt something within the bey itself; something ancient and feral. Momo then decided it'd be best to tell Sona what she found then go from there.

Elsewhere a young boy around 15 stood on a hill overlooking the academy and the town.

The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a bey.

He smiled at the bey as he put it back into his pocket as he looked up at the sky.

"Well dad I made it and I'm gonna do you proud. Me and Variares."

Kuoh academy

Finn couldn't stop moping in class mainly because he had lost Fenrir earlier today and he still couldn't get over it. "I can't believe I dropped Fenrir earlier today. I'm so stupid." During the teachers' lecture, Finn was mostly writing up different launch angles or new moves he could do with Fenrir anything to take his mind off the fact that he lost his bey earlier.

As the bell rang Finn walked out of class still bummed out ignoring some of the other students.

"Excuse me. Finn right?"

Finn turned around as this got most of the students in the hallway clamoring.

"What's Momo-san doing with the new kid?"

"The new kid thinks he's hot shit talking to a babe like Momo huh?"

Finn looked at the girl who had called him confused at what she could want.

"Yeah, I'm Finn. Who're you?"

Momo smiled as she reached into her pocket and pulled out Fenrir much to Finn's delight.

"I believe this belongs to you. Right?"

Finn could only stare in silence for a long moment before he did something that surprised everyone.

Before Momo could even react Finn had hugged her tight surprising her and everyone else in the as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a massive hug.

Momo couldn't stop a blush of embarrassment on her face as the hallway went into an uproar.

"What's the new kid doing!"

"Why's he hugging Momo-san like that!"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Finn continued hugging Momo tightly until Finn finally set her down.

Finn couldn't stop smiling and bouncing up and down like a child.

"I can't thank you enough. Ah, I got it how about I take you to lunch and get you something?"

Momo closed her eyes in thought before she looked at Finn who had stars in his eyes as she could guess he wouldn't take no for an answer which caused her to smile a bit.

"Alright, you can treat me to something."

Finn jumped for joy, unfortunately, this almost caused Finn to drop Fenrir again but he caught his bey last second preventing himself from losing it again.

Lunchtime had rolled and like Finn had said he treated Momo to lunch as thanks for returning Fenrir to him.

As Finn ate his lunch he noticed that Momo would take glances at Fenrir before looking away which would confuse him.

"Hey, Momo you alright?"

The third year looked up from her lunch at Finn who still had a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm fine Finn."

"You sure because you keep on looking at Fenrir then back at your food."

Momo simply smiled before she gave Finn an answer.

"The truth is that I've never seen anything like your Fenrir before so I'm just curious."

This caused Finn to turn his head a spit out his water in surprise.

"Seriously you don't know what a Beyblade is?!"

Momo nodded before she continued speaking.

"Most people here in kuoh have only heard of Beyblade or seen it through some tournaments that we get here on TV."

"Wow, I never thought I'd be in town that knew so little about Beyblade."

Momo nodded as she finished eating then got up and proceeded to leave the lunchroom but not before she turned around to thank him.

"Thank you for the meal, Finn. See ya."

Finn waved by to Momo as the third year left Finn left as well as he was going to make sure he wasn't late.

It was the last hour of the day and Finn couldn't help but smile at Fenrir which to most looked a bit creepy but for Finn, he always felt like he had a certain connection with Fenrir that no one else had or would ever understand.

"Fenrir you and I are gonna be number one!"

Finn raised Fenrir high in the air unfortunately that gave him a lot of extra attention which caused him to blush in embarrassment which some of the girls in the class thought was a bit cute however someone else didn't.

"Who's the clown making so much noise in the classroom?"

Finn turned to see a boy wearing a sleeveless dark red jacket with a blue shirt underneath with black shorts that had gold highlights on both sides of the shorts along with a pair of sandals.

He had blue hair and green eyes and he just got up and rubbed his eyes and stretched however Finn was still upset about his earlier comment.

"Did you just call me a clown?"

"Yeah, I did. You must be a clown if you think your stronger than me."

"Oh yeah, who're you?"

The boy smiled.

"I'm Zar."

Finn just blinked twice in confusion.

"No really. what's your name?"

Zar was getting annoyed at having to explain it again.

"I already told you clown boy! My name is Zar!"

The two boys then butted heads as an aura of red radiated off of Zar while a blue aura came off of Finn.

"If you think your hot stuff then battle me! Me and Fenrir are gonna crush you."

Zar could only laugh in response.

"Keep dreaming your not stronger than me clown boy."

School had ended for the day but Finn and Zar were heading out until Finn ran into Momo again.

"Hi, Finn."

Momo's attention was turned to when she saw Finn and another one of the new students as they were both glaring intensely at one another.

"Is everything okay Finn?"

Finn broke their staring contest for a moment to talk to Momo.

"Yeah, it's fine momo I just gotta beat Mars here and show him why Me and Fenrir are the best team."

A tick mark formed on Zars' head as Finn kept getting his name wrong.

"I told you pal my name is Zar get it right!"

"Whatever."

Momo looked at the two of them before she continued talking.

"So I take it the two of you will have a bey battle?"

Both boys looked at each other before they looked back at Momo as they both nodded.

""Yup.""

When Momo asked her next question he noticed she was blushing to his confusion.

"C-Can I come with you two? It's just that it'll be my first time and since you talk about Beyblade so much…"

Finn smiled as he knew what she was trying to say.

"I don't mind if you come along Momo just stay clear of the arena. Okay?"

Momo looked at Finn confused before she nodded in agreement.

"Alright, big mouth follow me."

"Who're you calling big mouth?!"

"You big mouth!"

Before the two could argue anymore Momo glared at the two boys telling them to stop and get on with the battle as they both shut up.

-line break-

The three students had been walking for a while until Finn found what he was looking for.

"Yes, I knew there was a bey arena out here! I just had to find it."

Finn then hopped to one side of the arena and Zar went to the other side of the arena as both bladers got ready.

"Last chance to back out clown boy. I'll crush you with this Variares D:D."

Both Finn and Momo managed to get a good look at the bey in his hands.

Starting in the center the beys' facebolt depicted "Ares". In Greek mythology, Ares was the Greek god of War. The design features a yellow helmet-like design with glowing green eyes on a red background whilst on a black Face Bolt. The helmet looks like it has swords on the sides and a shield between the blades. It's fusion wheel had a unique design featuring three wings with many spikes and protrusions sticking out.

Finn was immediately thrown for a loop as the design of Zars' bey was completely different from his bey even valt and the others beys.

Both Finn and Zar put their beys into their launchers as they took aim ready to start.

"You ready?"

"Just quit talking and take aim."

Momo stood in anticipation as both bladers began their countdown till launch.

"3… "

"2… "

"1… "

""Let it Rip!""

Both beys were launched with a good amount of force as they landed in the arena and began spinning at fast speeds.

However, to Finn and Momo's surprise, Variares was rotating counter-clockwise. Finn was surprised the most as his eyes widened in surprise.

"It can rotate to the left just like…"

Finn's' eyes narrowed in anger as he remembered a bey that did the exact same thing except on the facebolt of the bey were three numbers that spelled out 666.

Finn then snapped back to reality as his eyes went back to normal no longer induced by rage.

However, it was short lived as Variares turned and slammed into Fenrir causing an explosion to occur as a massive amount of wind was stirred up from the beys' contact.

Momo did her best to keep her skirt down from the raging wind that came from the beys' collision.

"I never thought that little tops like these could have so much power. It's incredible."

Finn almost stumbled back from the impact as he covered his face as did Zar.

The collision sent both beys back with force as Variares began to spin left again around the arena to gain some distance but Finn wasn't going to let him escape that easily.

"Hit him Fenrir!"

As Fenrir rushed towards Variares Finn expected there to be another collision he noticed Zar was smiling.

"Sorry but not good enough! Variares; Ares Shield!"

Then in an instant when Fenrir collided with Variares it was instead sent flying to Finns confusion.

"What the hell? My attack didn't work!"

Normally a beys' mode change is done so fast that it can't be seen by the human eye however in Momo's case she saw the mode change the exact instant it happened.

Momo blinked twice and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"The moment Finn's bey was about to collide three yellow spiked wings popped out of its wheel as it was spinning to deflect the attack."

As Fenrir was heading back down into the arena Finn worried he'd lose shouted to his partner.

"Don't quit Fenrir!"

Lucky for Finn Fenrir managed to land back into the stadium however it was starting to wobble.

Zar smiled as he punched forward hitting the air in front of him.

"Go get him!"

"Rrraah don't count us out yet! Fenrir break through that armor!

Fenrir began to glow blue as it rushed Variares with an incredible amount of speed as both beys clashed again rocking the stadium with explosion after explosion of power as wind intensely blew out of the arena.

Momo was in shock at the battle going on in front of her.

"I-I never imagined that a bey battle would be like this. I-Its incredible."

As Fenrir and Variares continued to clash Finn and Momo both heard Zar laughing which confused them both.

"Oh yeah, this is what a beybattle should be like! Being able to fight with everything you've got and not hold anything back! Beybattling really is fun it's so much fun!"

Then to Finn and Momo's surprise, Zar was then engulfed in an orangish-red aura.

"More, More keep on attacking me! I'm getting pumped."

It got even stranger as Zar's hair stood up and changed from dark blue to white as his eyes both went red.

"Wahhhhhhhh!

Finn and Momo had to cover their eyes as the light was blinding however momo was in shock at the amount of power Zar was putting out as it had her on edge.

"H-He had this much power inside him?! It's incredible I think it's close to- no I don't wanna say it but from what I'm sensing he's got more power than Kaichou!"

Finn grit his teeth as he knew he had to end this fast.

"Fenrir let's finish it! Go Lightning Smash!"

Finns' bey was covered in a blue glow as Fenrir burst from the bey as the mighty wolf howled before he revealed his fangs and rushed Variares covered with lightning.

Zar, however, was actually full of energy and excitement.

"This is getting good! Come on! Come on! Come on! I won't hold back either. Count on it."

Variares then exploded with the same orangish-red energy as the light practically engulfed the whole stadium.

"Special Move! Variares King of Thundersword!"

Zar raised his fist in the air as he was engulfed in the same type of energy as his bey.

What momo saw next caused her to fall on her butt in complete surprise and awe.

From Zar's bey appeared the god of mars himself; Ares.

He donned a Roman gladiator helmet along with matching body armor and boots.

On his right hand was his shield with a bird motif on the front and in his left hand was his sword that mowed down everything in its path.

On his back was his orange cape that was clipped to the armor.

Momo was in complete shock at seeing Ares a fierce war god that was only spoken of in Greek stories however momo wasn't the only one to feel the effects of Variares 'awakening'.

ORC clubroom

After beating the fallen angles, saving Asia and resurrecting her as Rias' bishop piece the club was about to celebrate with some cake however it was short lived as Issei gripped his arm in pain as his boosted gear suddenly manifested on his arm and was glowing almost like it was resonating with or to something.

"Ahhhh! It hurts! It hurts!"

"Issei what's wrong?"

Rias rushed to his side as quick as she could trying to figure out the source of her pawns distress, however, Issei wasn't the only one having problems.

Student council room

Saji Sona's pawn suffered the same issue as Issei as his own sacred gear which was one out of the seven pieces of the prison dragon Vritra. Like with Issei the same thing happened to him as his sacred gear manifested on his right hand out of the blue as it was the form of a small lizard with a deformed face. Saji like Issei gripped the spot where is sacred gear was in pain as his gear glowed bright purple to the concern of the other members of the student council.

Finn's house

Gabriel had chosen to sleep in today as she was still a bit tired from the move but that changed when she felt the immense burst of energy coming from the park which was located a few feet from Kuoh. She immediately got out of bed and rushed outside to see dark red clouds that crackled with orange lighting hovering over that certain area to her dismay.

"Finn. please be safe."

Town harbor

A twenty-year-old man with an average build, black hair, golden bangs, and a black goatee wearing a yukata was sitting on the edge fishing while a young teenager with silver hair is standing a few feet away from him until his divine dividing wings come from his back without any explanation as they both see the dark red clouds and flashes of light coming from further in town.

Although both of them were quite watching the light show they both could only realize that something big was happening right under their noses.

Park

As Variares burst from the bey the red clouds above the park crackled to life as a bolt of orange-red lightning struck the sword of Ares as the god of war held it up like a lightning rod.

The lightning struck the sword blinding both Finn and Momo as the entire arena was lit up.

"Holy crap Zar lit up the arena I can't see anything!"

"This is unreal it's like Ares has brought mars itself down to earth."

Zar, however, was laughing as Variares rushed the Fenrir as the moves of both beys collided with each other.

"Haha! How'd you like that? The sun may shine during the day but at night Mars rules the sky!"

Finn gritted his teeth in frustration.

"So what? I'm still winning this thing!"

"Fat chance I'm taking this thing!"

Finn the thrust his arm forward giving Fenrir the green light to attack.

"Me!"

Zar did the same as Variares followed suit.

"No me!"

As both beys collided sparks of blue and red came from the beys as the arena underneath them cracked until the bey arena was destroyed creating a smokescreen for the three that were present as they thought the battle was over but they were wrong as both beys came out of the smoke from the shattered arena and they kept going as both boys then began to run with their beys continuing their battle which surprised momo considering how much energy both Finn and Zar had.

As both boys began running with their beys Momo made sure that no one was watching as she spread her devil wings to fly after the two boys as they kept battling with Momo flying overhead.

As their beys kept clashing while they were running night time had fallen over kuoh but that didn't stop Finn and Zar's battle.

"Your really strong pal but I'm not gonna lose."

"Same here I won't lose either."

During their fight, they had somehow made it into town and were unintentionally running towards the harbor.

"You know it's strange that someone as strong as you hasn't been in any tournaments or anything like that."

It was then that Zar adopted a sad look on his face.

"Well, the truth is I was forbidden from battling.."

This caught Finn by complete surprise.

"Really?"

Zar nodded as he looked up into the sky as they kept battling.

"I was raised in a small Greek village where my dad was born. As it turns out my dad was one of these legendary bladers that beat something called Diablo Nemesis with the other legendary bladers. During that time my dad would always tell me stories about his battles then he gave me Variares and I practiced with him to master Variares. Until one day my dad fell ill and then he died a few days later. As time went on I kept battling in the village but some of the villagers deemed me too strong so I left with Variares but not before I made a promise to my dad that I'd get stronger. That's why I'm happy battling you Finn as your the first person I can go all out against."

Hearing this Finn smiled as both boys had made it to the dock of the harbor as they both jumped off the edge above the water as time seemed to freeze around both bladers.

"In that case, I'll give it my all."

Zar smiled at Finns' statement.

"Thanks so will I.

Finn extended his arm forward putting everything into this last strike.

"Go Fenrir! Lighting Smash!"

Fenrir was covered in a blue glow as lightning erupted from the bey as Fenrir burst from the bey as the wolf of Asgard prepared for one final strike.

Zar smiled as he did the same.

"Special move! Variares King of Thundersword!"

Variares was then covered in an orange-red glow as lighting erupted from the bey as Ares came forth as he brought down his sword on Fenrir as both bladers prepared for the final showdown.

"I'm gonna win!"

Fenrir rushed forward.

"No, I am!"

Ares rushed Fenrir as the sword of Mars collided with Fenrir as a bright flash of white light covered the area as momo who was still following them in flight covered her eyes only to see both boys fall into the water as all she saw was Ares and Fenrir clashing head-on as sparks came from their clash of power.

Time then seemed to resume around the two blader as they fell in the water to Momo's concern but it was short lived as they both came out of the water but Finn was obviously upset.

"Ahhhh! God damn it! I lost!"

Zar smiled as he picked up Variares as Finn picked up Fenrir and smiled back at Zar.

Finn then shot up as he got an idea.

"I've decided Zar. I'm going to start a beyclub here at Kuoh."

Zar's eyes went wide with excitement while Momo who had finally descended had retracted her devil wings looked at Finn in shock from a distance.

"Zar, will you join the beyclub?"

The boy smiled as he gave Finn a thumbs up.

"Oh heck yeah count me in dude. This beyclub sounds like fun."

However, Momo after watching the battle could only shake her head at the two boys as she had no idea what she would be in for with Finn and the beyclub.

**A/N: hey guys for those of you who follow and fav this story thank you for the support. Now for those of you who have watched metal fury; yes Zar is kings' son as variares was passed onto him now as to why I'm including bys from the metal saga into this crossover its mainly because i want to include beys from other eras. now as too why i crossed over beyblade with dxd well... you see according to the beyblade wiki normal people can't see the beybeasts/bey avatar when the bladers battle but since people like the ORC and other supernatural beings aren't human then they're the exception plus since most bey avatars are based on actual figures and creatures of mythology and lore i figured why not. **

**Also as always don't forget to favorite, follow and leave a review for feedback or just to give your thoughts but no flames. Until then see ya! :)**


	3. Behold Quetzalcoatl!

Gabriel sat at the table tapping her foot at a fast pace as the great seraph was on edge. Her reason was because of the massive surge of power that had occurred in the park close to Finn's school which caused her great distress. It even resulted in a call from her brother Michael out of concern for her and her kids to which she assured her brother that everything was okay. However, her worries were put to rest when she saw Finn come through the door as he was a bit soaked but he was smiling. Behind him was a young girl who she could tell was a devil from her aura. Instead of being upset at her son for bringing home a devil she instead smiled that her son had made a friend since much like her brother she held no racial prejudice towards devils.

As Finn closed the door behind him he met the eyes of his mother and smiled his bright smile.

"Hi, mom. I'm home."

Immediately Gabriel ran into Finn and hugged him as tight as she could not letting go of him however that meant that she was suffocating Finn in her chest again.

"Mom I can't breathe!"

Gabriel let go of her son as Finn caught his breath as he shook it off and smiled.

"Oh, mom you missed it! IhadthemostepicbattleyetwiththiskidnamedZaranditwassocoolandawesome…"

Gabriel lightly chopped her son over his head.

"Finn sweety. Remember to breathe."

Finn nodded as he took a deep breath and started again as he told his mom the entire events of his day even his battled with Zar which explained why Gabriel felt that massive energy spike she felt in the park.

Gabriel then motioned her son off to the bathroom.

"Go wash up Finn you smell like the lake and you."

Momo couldn't stop shaking mainly because of the massive holy aura that Gabriel was putting out as her devil instincts were blaring at her to run or do something but she was frozen stiff but her legs felt like jelly as Gabriel looked momo in her eyes as the seraph's next statement confused her.

"Your washing up after Finn. okay?"

Momo was confused as Gabriel smiled at her as she walked up the stairs for bed.

Line Break

Momo had made it upstairs as she was sweating a bit more than usual as she was thinking to herself.

'Okay momo relax. Just because your in the house of one of the great searphs doesn't mean your in danger since she's actually very nice. You just need to breathe.'

"Boo."

"Kyaa!"

Momo turned around to see Rachel in her sleepwear chuckling to herself as momo pouted in embarrassment.

"I never thought that you devils were high strung."

Momo turned her head away as a light blush tinted her cheeks.

"We're not… I'm not high strung you just startled me is all."

Rachel gave the 3rd year devil a look that said 'sure keep telling yourself that.'

Rachel then knocked on the bathroom door.

"Oh yoo-hoo little brother you almost done in there our guest has to wash up!"

"Hold on I'm coming out now!"

Rachel nodded with a smile on her face as she handed momo a pair of underwear from her drawer to wear.

"Sorry if there're a bit big for you."

Momo shook her head.

"Of course not after all I'm thankful for your hospitality."

However momo's jaw went slack when she saw finn leave the shower as he had a towel around his waist as his body was still a bit wet but that's not where the eyes of the devil were looking.

Momo's eyes traveled all over Finn's muscled physique as the water that was still fresh on his body dripped down highlighting each muscle that was sculpted into his body.

'H-How did Finn-san get so developed?'

Rachel noticed this and leaned close to Momo's ear and whispered to her.

"So you like what you see on my little brother?"

Momo turned bright red at her statement before she looked at Finn again as her face turned and even darker shade of red as she quickly sprinted into the bathroom with Rachel close to laughing and Finn just looking confused.

Momo stood under the showerhead as the the hot water cascaded over her body as she closed her eyes thinking to herself.

'The battle between Finn-san and Zar-san was intense to say the least. How on earth did someone like Zar give off that much power not to mention be able to summon Ares like that is truly incredible. Maybe it has something to do with those beys of theirs I'll have to ask Finn-san tommorow.'

Momo opened her eyes again as she turned the shower off and stepped out of the shower she saw that there was a shirt out for her however she blushed as it was one of Finn's shirts but she put it on anyway as it went over the borrowed underwear as the shirt stopped at her hips.

She went into Finn's room as they were sharing a room much to her embarrassment.

As she walked to her side of the bed she saw Fenrir on the bed top dresser as she got in bed and turned away from Finn however she was once again embarrassed as Finn accidentally had her in a spooning position as his muscular arms wrapped around her slim waist and pulled her in close as his head rested on her shoulder as momo felt his breath on her neck as her face flushed a deep shade of red. 'Finn-san what are you doing to me?"

Momo then chose to embrace sleep unaware of the meeting that was about to take place.

Line break

Gabriel came back downstairs in pajamas that clung to her curves as her top was threatening to release her cleavage. The seraph grabbed a glass of water however she froze as she felt a familiar magic presence as she put the glass of water down gently as her nice,sweet personality did a complete 180 as fury was present in her eyes as she turned around to face the person who was behind her.

The person in question had the appearance of a handsome man with amber eyes like a delinquent. He had light blue hair that floated behind him with two small bangs. He had a blue jewel on his forehead and yellow earrings. He wore a white robe.

"Hello my lovely Gabriel. You looking as radiant as ever."

She grit her teeth as she spat back in response.

"What do you want Loki?"

The Norse god of mischief and seraph stared each other down before Gabriel caved as Loki walked past her.

"Tell me is my child upstairs? I think I'll pay him a visit."

Before Loki could go upstairs a barrier formed in the doorway blocking his path as he turned around to see a pissed Gabriel.

"You aren't allowed anywhere near Finn!"

Loki scoffed as he closed the gap between them as he cupped her chin as Gabriel scowled at him.

"Why are you so upset at me? Am I not allowed to see my own son? After all he carries my blood and yours."

Gabriel released herself from the grasp of the trickster god as she turned around.

"Oh wait you never gave birth to Rachel you adopted her isn't that right? But that's not why your mad at me is it."

Gabriel then threw a light spear at him however loki countered it with his magic with ease.

"I know your mad because we gave ourselves to one another but I prevented you from falling."

Gabriel then stopped talking as she got right up in loki's face.

"You don't get it!" Gabriel started to cry a bit.

"I-I thought I loved you! I gave myself to you but then you tricked me and to make it worse I couldn't fall from heaven for giving into my passion! I gave birth to MY son! He may carry your blood but Finn has no Father!"

Loki scoffed at her breakdown.

"Get over yourself Gabriel. You-"

Loki was cut off as a light spear was at his throat.

"Even though having a night of sex with you is and will always be my greatest sin. Giving birth to Finn is my greatest joy. Now...LEAVE MY HOUSE!"

Loki scoffed before he surprised Gabriel as he stole a kiss from her to her shock and horror as she backed up disgust was present in her eyes.

However, he was interrupted by someone as he backed up with an arrogant smile on his face.

It was a handsome-looking man with long blond hair and green eyes. Like Azazel, he has twelve wings growing from his back, and unlike other Angels whose wings are white, his wings are colored gold, further symbolizing his position as the former leader. He wears a red robe with a gold cross on the front of his white alb. He had golden shoulder plates with a white sash and a golden halo set above his head.

"You have overstayed your welcome here Loki. I'd advise you to leave my sister alone before I make you."

His eyes which were normally calm or neutral were blazing with fury and for once pure hatred.

This man was Michael leader of heaven ever since god had died in the great war and the brother of Grabiel.

"B-Brother Michael."

Loki scoffed before he left via magic circle as Michale turned to face his sister.

"You alright?"

Gabreil nodded as she hugged her brother tight as she was on the verge of tears again.

"I'm sorry Michael! I'm sorry for giving into my sin! I'm sorry!"

Michael returned his sisters hug with compassion.

"It's alright I don't hold it against you. You didn't know."

Michael smiled as he looked towards the stairs.

"I wish I could see my nephew. Maybe next time?"

Gabriel dried her eyes as she smiled at her brother.

"Sure he'd love to meet you."

Michael smiled at his sister as he left via a light magic circle as Gabriel went upstairs to sleep her pain and anger off.

Line break

Finn walked down the hall to the student council room with Zar behind him as Finn was nervous.

Zar was smiling big behind his friend.

"Man this is exciting. We're finally gonna have a bey club."

Finn nodded with equal excitement.

Finn knocked on the student council door as it was quiet for a moment before he heard the voice of Tusbaki.

"Enter."

Finn and Zar enter the student council room as they saw three people already in the room as Sona was at her desk sorting papers while Tsubaki was on her left and Saji was on her right.

Finn was about to speak before Saji cut him off.

"Do you have an appointment to meet with Kaicho?"

"Uh...no."

Saji then pointed to the door causing Sona to rub her temples at her pawns behavior.

"Then you can leave first year. You too."

Zar then got in Saji's face clearly upset.

"Hey don't talk to my friend like that big head!"

A tick formed on Saji's forehead.

"Watch your tone first year."

Zar pointed his thumb at himself with a cocky smirk.

"Check your facts again kiss-up I'm actually a second-year."

Saji and Zar got into staring contest as a bolt of lightning was seen between the two boys until Sona got their attention.

"Saji. That's enough. Take a seat."

Saji flinched at the tone of his kings voice as he sat back down as she finished shuffling her papers and looked finn in his eyes as her glare never wavered.

"So … there a reason that you've come to the student council this early in the morning?"

Finn gulped before he steeled himself to ask his request.

"I'd like to request a new club here at the academy."

This caused Sona to look at him with confusion as she crossed one leg over the other under her desk.

"What would this club entail Finn?"

Finn was getting nervous until he felt Zar's hand on his shoulder as he steeled himself and kept talking.

"Back my old school Beigoma I was apart of a beyblade club with my friends…"

Finn then reached into his pocket and pulled out a group photo of him and the others as he passed it to Sona as she looked it over.

In the photo from left to right it was Shu,Wakiya,Diago,Rantaro,and Valt with Finn in the middle with a wide and bright smile.

Sona then handed the photo back to Finn as he put it away.

"You want to start a new club here at the academy that revolves those 'beys' you and Zar have?"

Finn nodded as he had the same bright smile as before as he pulled out Fenrir holding it for everyone to see like a trophy.

"Behold my bey Fang Fenrir!"

Saji rolled his eyes at Finn's excitement over a top while Tsubaki looked at the bey with confusion.

Zar laughed at his friends excitement as he couldn't stop smiling either.

"So Sona…"

The student council president sharply glared at the boy as he corrected himself.

"I mean Kaicho… I'd like to have a bey club here at Kuoh. Please?"

Saji rolled his eyes at the very idea of having a school club around simple tops.

However before Saji could speak Sona glared at her pawn causing him to recoil in fear knowing she'd deal with him later.

"Very well Finn you have my approval."

"What that's not fair! You can't just… wait did you just say yes?"

Sona smiled for a brief moment before her facial expression went back to being serious.

"I don't see why not Finn-san however you need three more members for me to actually recognize your 'beyclub'."

Finn then jumped for joy while Zar pumped his fist in the air as both boys walked out of the student council room.

As the two boys left Sona thought to herself.

'Finn Dameron and Zar. From what Momo told me Zar was the cause of the magic surge that affected Rias' pawn Hyoudou as well as Saji yesterday. Hopefully allowing this beyclub will allow us to keep an eye on them.'

Line break

Momo sat at her desk with her head down trying to hide a blush of embarrassment on her face.

The reason why is because of what had happened this morning at Finn's house.

Finns' house early morning

Momo got up as she yawned and stretched however when she looked around she saw she wasn't at home nor was she in her own bed.

Her confusion escalated when she felt something beside her as she slowly lifted up the covers to see a shirtless Finn fast asleep as she turned a deep shade of crimson until she remembered what happened as she sighed to herself.

Getting out of bed momo looked down and that she was still wearing one of Finns' shirt as well as a borrowed pair of underwear from his sister.

She grabbed her phone and checked it to see a text from her mother asking where she was last night as momo quick responded saying she was at a friends house last night.

Momo then went downstairs as she took her clothes out of the dryer then went upstairs for a quick shower.

Momo took her clothes as she stepped into the bathroom and neatly laid them out as she stripped out of her clothes as she stepped into the shower and let the water flow onto her body.

Finn got up a few minutes later as he got up and stretched out as he reached out and grabbed fenrir as he smiled at his bey.

'There are other strong bladers out there. We're gonna get stronger fenrir so we can surpass them all.'

However Finn's mind flashed back to a more darker battle from his past as he stood across from a young man who's close to his age but taller.

"Damn it! I will free you! Go Fenrir!"

"Hehe! Hahahaha! Go now Finish him!"

A giant red explosion engulfed the area as the other man then past out due to energy and stamina loss as he was carried away by someone else as Finn grit his teeth in anger.

"Devils! I hate them! I will… I will never forgive them!"

Finn broke himself from his thoughts as he put fenrir back down.

"Sorry I failed you back then partner. It's all my fault."

Fenrir then glowed bright blue as if it responded to Finn causing the blader to smile.

Finn then went to the bathroom as he lightly knocked however Momo didn't hear it as she had just finished drying herself off although her body was still wet as she just put on her panties Finn opened the door to see Momo's exposed bust as he could only stare at her large exposed chest however it was short lived as Momo turned bright red as she quickly covered her chest with her arms as kicked Finn square in the chest sending him flying.

"Kyaaaaa! Get out you pervert!"

Finn was sent flying out the door of the bathroom full of confusion while momo slammed the door shut as she crouched low and covered herself as she had a blush on her face at what just happened.

Line break

Momo brought her head back up from her desk as she heard the bell ring however before she had placed her head down she did hear the teacher talk about a science project so she got an idea.

As Momo walked up to the teacher her fellow Bishop Reya Kusaka.

Like Momo she was a third year at kuoh and apart of the peerage of Sona Sitri

Reya was a slim girl with long brown hair that ended in two short braids and matching eyes. She also wore a blue headband. Much like momo she wore the kuoh girls academy uniform which highlighted her curves however while her bust was big it wasn't as big as momo's. She stayed behind a bit to hear Momo's conversation.

"Sensei I have a request for the science project."

The professor looked at Momo in confusion but he choose to indulge her.

"Okay momo what is your question?"

Momo then explained on how she wanted to examine beyblades or tops and use what she found during research for the project and present.

This caught the professor and Reya off guard however to Momo's surprise the professor smiled and nodded.

"I don't see why not Momo. After all it could be a unique science project so I'll allow it momo."

Reya then skipped care free coming up behind Momo.

"Sensei may I do the same as momo? after all it could be interesting no?"

The professor smiled and nodded to Reya giving her approval as well as the two girls bowed to their teacher as they left the classroom.

However,as the two third years walked away a different girl sat quietly on the railing on the second level of the school with a smile on her face as she was deep in thought as she looked at the bey in her hand.

The beys face bolt depicted the Mesoamerican deity, Quetzalcoatl. Its name comes from the Nahuatl language and it means "feathered-serpent." In Mesoamerican mythology, Quetzalcoatl was the deity of Venus, knowledge, arts, merchants, the wind, and transgressions between the Earth and the sky. The design is in a very accurate Mesoamerican recreation of the art style, as well as having a back drop of Mesoamerican script. The design features Quetzalcoatl's face looking to the left with its mouth wide open, sticking out its snake-like tongue while appearing on a bronze Face Bolt.

The beys energy ring was a translucent bright gold in color. The design is greatly influenced by Quetzalcoatl, as it showcases two cobras adjacent to one another, and both are shown having a set of wings with black Aztec-like highlights. Also like all 4D Energy Rings, it contains metal fillings for added weight, but like most Energy Rings, the effect is negligible.

The design of the fusion wheel are similar to that of Kreis Cygnus because you can switch the core over to change its mode. Death's Metal Frame acts as an "upper" layer of some sort to the Wheel. It has a series of upward and downward curves which gives it a serpentine-like look, or either a crown. The Metal Frame also shows more of a snake-like appearance in Defense Mode with its various scales. Death's Core acts a "lower layer" of some sort to the Wheel. It is straighter than the Metal Frame and features eight wing-like protrusions. These protrusions are slanted with various spikes to represent the wings of Quetzalcoatl.

It's spin track was of moderate height, midway between 85 and 230 Tracks. It was a translucent crimson red in colour.

It's performance tip was an RDF or rubber defense flat performance tip which helped it maintain defense and solid stamina in battle.

The girl in question was a first year at kuoh academy.

While she wore the kuoh girls uniform during school hours however after school she'd wear the outfit that her father gave to her as she went into the bathroom and walked out wearing something different.

She wore a beige poncho with a green line and white circles and tassels around the bottom. On her poncho, there were adjustable strings to tighten or loosen the collar to her favor. She also wore a pair of beige boots. She had a Mesoamerican look with pink hair and three purple pigtails along with darkish brown skin and dark blue eyes. She had a small bust but it was a still larger than koneko's by a centimeter or two.

She sighed as she looked at her bey before her eyes were steeled with determination.

Line break

Finn and Zar were in the gym waiting as Momo said she'd meet the two boys there as Finn was lying on his back relaxing while Zar was eating a sandwich as the bladers began talking.

"So,Finn we need three more members to be an official club right?"

Finn nodded as he sat up with a smile.

"Yeah that's what Sona said anyway but where are we gonna find another blader though?"

Zar just shrugged his shoulders at Finns question but the boys stopped talking when Momo entered with Reya behind her.

"Hi Finn."

Finn smiled back at the third year as he then noticed the other girl behind her.

"Hey momo who's your friend?"

Reya then came from behind her friend and introduced herself.

"Hello I'm Reya Kusaka. Pleased to meet you two."

She then bowed to the two as finn bowed back while Zar did something different.

"Quit that bowing crap we can just shake hands."

Reya looked at Zar with confusion before the second year just shook her hand and smiled at her causing her to blush a bit.

Momo coughed removing the tension as she looked around before she slightly scowled.

"Finn you couldn't pick a better place to meet?"

Finn looked at the third year with a confused look on his face that momo oddly found adorable.

"Is the gym not okay momo?"

She just shook her head.

"It's fine finn but let me pick next time alright?"

Finn beamed at her with a wide smile.

"Okay sure. Also since you're here you mind helping Zar and I with our homework?"

Reya then got an idea as she smiled.

"Only if you too help us with ours~"

Both boys looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

So the 4 students began simultaneously helping one another as Reya worked with Zar while Momo worked with Finn helping the boys with their school work but a while later the roles were reversed as Momo and Reya were now in a lesson about beyblades that was taught to the best of both boys ability. However as they were working Momo perked up as she sensed something as she looked around confusing Finn.

"Everything okay Momo?"

Momo was about to nod until she noticed a figure in the doorway causing her to narrow her eyes until she addressed the figure in the doorway.

"Whoever you are come one out! I know you're there!"

"Eep."

Momo narrowed her eyes again.

"Either you come out or I'll make you!"

Before Momo could do anything else the figure responded.

"Wait! Wait please don't! I'm sorry."

The figure came out of the doorway revealing the girl from earlier.

"I wasn't trying to spy on you I'm just very shy around new people. I'm sorry."

The girl tilted her head down in embarrassment at Momo's scolding.

Zar then got up and walked over to the first year.

"You got a name?"

The girl raised her head as she was still blushing before she gave Zar an answer.

"M-My names Yuffie and I was wondering if I c-could join your bey club?"

This caught everyone by surprise as this girl wanted to join the 'club' as Finn looked over to the girl and talked to her.

"You wanna join the bey club?"

Yuffie nodded before she brought her bey out for everyone to see.

"This is Death Quetzalcoatl."

Everyone looked at her bey as its design intrigued them.

"S-So can I join please?"

Before Finn could reply Zar cut him off.

"Hold on! Yuffie right?"

The girl nodded to Zar as the boy pulled out Variares and showed it to yuffie as he smiled.

"Battle me and my Variares D:D!"

Yuffie's eyes widened at his statement.

"Y-You want to battle me?"

Zar nodded as he was full of excitement.

"Of course! Why not!"

Yuffie looked unsure at first before she smiled a big smile.

"Of course I'd love to let's battle."

Both Reya and Momo noticed that her personality had shifted.

However before the two could battle Finn cut them off.

"I'm not sure we can. You forget our battle destroyed the arena."

Momo then hid a smile as she walked to Finn still hiding her smile.

"Actually Finn I made some 'changes' to the arena since the last battle."

Finn looked at her confused.

"Really?"

Momo nodded as she motioned for everyone to follow her however her behavior around Finn didn't go unnoticed by Reya as she smiles smug smile.

'Ufufufu. Looks like Momo might have a crush. I'll see how it plays out."

Line break

The five people continued to follow momo as they made it back to the bey arena from yesterday only to see it was restored like it was never destroyed.

Zar and Yuffie hopped up on each side of the arena as they brought out their launchers and loaded their beys in as they got into their stances.

Momo then leaned over to Reya and whispered to her fellow bishop.

"You're gonna want to watch closely Reya."

Reya nodded.

"Right since this is my first battle."

"You ready Yuffie?"

"Of course Zar. This is gonna be fun!"

Finn then called out to the two bladers.

"Ready? Set."

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

""Let It Rip!""

Both bladers launched their beys as they were launched into the arena as Finn noticed that Zar had once again launched Variares in reverse rotation.

Yuffie was surprised by the rotation of Variares.

"Woah! That's so cool you're bey can go left unlike my Quetzalcoatl."

Zar smirked as Variares sped towards Quetzalcoatl as they clashed head on causing an explosion as Momo and Reya tried to keep their skirts down.

Yuffie was jumping for joy.

"Wow! Your bey is so amazing!"

Zar flashed a confident smile.

"Of course it is and this one will finish it! Go Variares!"

The mars bey rushed Quetzalcoatl as they collided again causing deadlock between the two beys as Quetzalcoatl was holding on.

Yuffie smiled brightly as she was having fun.

"Alright here go! Show'em Quetzalcoatl!"

Then to Zar's surprise Quetzalcoatl knocked away Variares but Yuffie wasn't done.

Yuffie's smile never left her face.

"Ready to go for it?"

As Variares was knocked away Quetzalcoatl intercepted it each time before it could land knocking it around the arena.

"Hold on Variares!"

To the surprise of the three spectators Yuffie then began to jump around full of excitement and joy.

"Wahaha! Beybattleing is so much fun!"

This change in personality didn't go unnoticed by the two Sitri bishops.

"You notice it too Reya?"

"Yeah I do. Before she was a completely shy girl but now she's full of energy totally different from how she was before."

Finn then interjected himself into the conversation.

"You think it's because she's battling? Maybe she changed because she's having a fun battle."

Momo held her chin as she thought over Finn's statement as she turned her attention back to the battle.

Zar grit his teeth before he smiled a big smile.

"Don't count us out yet! Go Variares!"

Then in the blink of an eye the three yellow spikes in the fusion wheel retracted into the bey which surprised Reya as Variares picked up steam.

"Momo did Zar's bey just?"

Momo chuckled at her friends confusion.

"Your not seeing things Reya."

The girl nodded as she turned her focus back to the battle as Variares was closing in on Quetzalcoatl.

"Go! Sword of Ares!"

Yuffie's face then morphed into a cocky smirk.

"Quetzalcoatl's death fusion shouldn't be taken lightly~"

Yuffie's voice was a sing-song tone as everyone else mainly the three onlookers took a minute to process what the girl just said.

"Did she…?"

"Just say…?

"Death Fusion Wheel?"

Variares catching up to its opponent slammed into it with full force only be stopped dead in its tracks.

Quetzalcoatl then knocked Variares back which surprised Zar.

"Ah! No way!"

The boy grit his teeth as he was determined to send Quetzalcoatl flying.

"Go again Variares!"

However the same thing happened again as Variares collided with Quetzalcoatl the bey didn't budge.

Zar began to frantically rub his hair in frustration.

"Grahh! What is going on? I don't get it. Why can't I send it flying?"

Yuffie smiled again as she bounced around in place overjoyed.

"Were you surprised Zar?"

Zar didn't say a word as Variares began to race around the arena again trying to gain some momentum.

"Hahaha! I think it's my turn now okay?"

Quetzalcoatl retaliated as knocked Variares away as leaving Zar stumped while the others were surprised.

"Gah! I don't get it! Why can't Variares get through that fusion wheel!"

Reya narrowed her brown eyes at Quetzalcoatl particularly at the beys 'death' fusion wheel.

'The death fusion wheel that Yuffie-san holds in high regard certainly isn't a joke. It clearly isn't just for staying on defense because when it switches to offense the large fang and wing-like shapes on it make it suitable for incredible offensive capabilities.'

Back in the area Zar could only look on as Variares was going as fast as it could but Quetzalcoatl had caught up to it speeding behind the bey of mars.

"Here I go! I'm not gonna let up!"

Zar's eyes went wide as Quetzalcoatl rushed Variares again sending it flying a few feet across the arena before following up by slamming into it and pushing it along.

'What do I do? Actually what can I do? Quetzalcoatl's fusion wheel was able to withstand Variares' attacks and its hitting back pretty hard too. Think! Think! Think!'

Zar's green eyes widened as he got an idea.

'That's it!'

"I know now what I gotta do! Go now Variares!"

Variares separated itself from Quetzalcoatl as it picked up speed but it wasn't that easy.

"Go Quetzalcoatl!"

As Quetzalcoatl went back in Yuffie didn't notice the smile on Zar's face.

"Now! Ares Shield!"

The instant before Quetzalcoatl attacked three yellow spiked came out of the fusion wheel and sent Quetzalcoatl flying sky high.

"Ah! Quetzalcoatl!"

Zar pumped his fist in the air.

"Yeah! Boom baby!"

However Yuffie began laughing to the confusion of Zar and everyone else.

"What's so funny?"

"You're super amazing and so is your bey...but that's not enough to finish my Quetzalcoatl."

Proving the girls point Quetzalcoatl landed back into the arena safely as it took the center.

Everyone was surprised but Finn was more vocal than everyone else.

"No way! How'd it hang on like that? Zar clearly knocked it out of the park?"

Yuffie smiled as Quetzalcoatl held the center down shrugging off all of Variares' attacks.

"Hahaha! I told you that my Quetzalcoatl wasn't finished!"

Zar was getting frustrated again.

"In that case if one hit won't finish it then I'll go for two hits, 15 hits, 100 hits! I'll keep hitting that thing until I knock it out of there. Variares! Sword of Ares!"

The yellow spikes retracted again as variares slammed into Quetzalcoatl only to be pushed back so Variares did it again and again but it was having little to no effect.

"Aw man! What is going on?"

Yuffie was laughing and bouncing around before she began talking.

"Your bey may be a truly magic bey Zar but so is my Quetzalcoatl."

Zar tilted his head in confusion.

"Huh? What'd you mean magic."

"Quetzalcoatl's rubber defense flat performance tip is a great magic performance tip that uses the friction created by the rubber to increase defense and stamina."

Quetzalcoatl then began a barrage assault on Variares once again backing Zar into a corner.

It was then that Momo noticed something during Quetzalcoatl's onslaught.

"The increased friction from its performance tip increases its attack power too."

Finn was left starstruck as was Reya.

"Woah. Yuffie has one incredible bey."

"How can one girl like Yuffie-san be this skilled?"

As Variares and Quetzalcoatl continued clashing Yuffie was surprised that Variares was starting to push back against it.

"Ahhh! Quetzalcoatl!"

"Keep pushing Variares! Knock it out of there!"

As neither bey was trying to give up its respective ground Yuffie was surprised.

Awesome! This is the first time that my Quetzalcoatl has had such a difficult time winning a battle that's for sure. This is fun! I'm so pumped! I'm lucky to have met such a strong opponent. I am just loving this whole thing I tell you! This is the best!"

It was then that Yuffie's body exploded with a yellow aura that radiated magic that caught Reya by surprise. Momo was also caught off guard as this was now the second time that she had met blader with this extreme amount of power. Zar and Finn also jumped back in surprise as Yuffie's smile never left her face.

"I want this battle to go on forever! Do you understand what I'm saying?! I wanna battle today,tomorrow, and everyday until the end of time!"

Zar then started laughing as he was now smiling too.

"Alright Yuffie I won't hold anything back then! Waaaaahhhhhh!"

Then Zar's body was surrounded by the same dark orange-red aura as his hair stood up turning white as Variares began to glow red.

"Let's go Variares!"

Yuffie couldn't stop jumping around due to how happy she was.

"Go Quetzalcoatl!"

Both beys slammed into each other with way more force than last time as explosions occurred during each collision and wind was being stirred by their constant collisions.

Zar and Yuffie however wouldn't stop smiling.

"Variares!"

"Quetzalcoatl!"

Both beys slammed into each other again and again neither one back down.

However it was then that both bladers seemed to freeze as both of them were surrounded by the vastness of space looking at each other only to see someone different.

For Zar in Yuffie's place was a boy who looked exactly like her except their hairstyles were different colors then behind the boy was another boy who looked exactly like the one after him.

For Yuffie she saw a kid who looked exactly like Zar except he had blue eyes and behind him was the exact same person except he wore ancient clothing and had white hair. For the two bladers who had battled each other for the first time it wasn't the first time they had met each other.

Coming back to reality both Zar and Yuffie smiled as they were coming to the end.

"You ready? Final Showdown Yuffie! Special Move Variares King of Thundersword!"

Variares then rose from the beyblade as red lightning struck the sword of the war god as it charged its opponent going in for the finishing strike.

Yuffie couldn't contain her excitement as she was bouncing around before she answered Zar's move with her own.

Yuffie then jumped back and thrust her hand out as she called forth her special move.

"Special Move Quetzalcoatl! Ishtar Impact!"

Quetzalcoatl glowed bright yellow as out from the bey came a large snake-like creature with large wings,red eyes and sharp teeth. Its body was completely bone and it had two smaller wings near its head.

The two figures clashed as a large explosion followed blinding everybody present filling the arena with dust however everyone looked up to see Quetzalcoatl landing safely on the arena floor while Variares landed with a 'tink' on the outside of the arena surprising everyone as Yuffie happily jumped for joy.

"Wow Zar that was amazing but something bothering me."

Zar looked at her confused.

"Even though this is the first time you and I have battle I feel like this isn't the first time you and I have met."

Zar's eyes went wide.

"No way! I feel the same way."

"Really?"

However before the two could continue talking Finn stepped up with a smile on his face.

"Yuffie."

The little first year turned around to see Finn approaching her.

"Yuffie welcome to the beyclub."

Yuffie smiled so wide as she jumped on Finn tackling the poor boy to the ground smothering him with hugs.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Zar shrugged his shoulders and joined the two of them as it was now a dog pile as the three bladers were laughing.

"This is gonna be the best! I now have friends who I can battle against every day now!"

"Of course Yuffie."

"Heck yeah!"

The three bladers then looked at each other as they didn't say a single word but all ran to the arena to begin battling like there was no tomorrow causing Momo to sigh and Reya to chuckle. The Kuoh beyclub now had three members; Finn,Zar and Yuffie however they were about to experience the supernatural first hand as their first trial would be by Phoenix fire.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of bladers dxd. Thank you all for the support and giving this story a chance. Now onto some of the reviewers thoughts/questions. **

**Guest-Questioner: I won't try and pull to much from the metal saga however the metal saga is a lot more memorable for me overall but yo u do have a point since now that I look back the dub of the metal saga makes it a bit cringey for me sometimes.**

**Kamencolin: Thank you for the support. I'll make sure this is enjoyable as possible.**

**Unknown fortuneteller: Thank you for the positive feedback. Finn is actually a first year at Kuoh academy and as for the bladers don't worry none of them will become devils that is certain. **


	4. Wolf vs Phoenix

Kuoh Academy early morning

The three members of the beyclub were walking through the forest on the edge of the school grounds to the ORC.

The trios reason for heading to the ORC this early was because Finn had received a text from Momo to meet her and the student council as well as the club run by Rias Gremory the ORC otherwise known as the Occult Research Club.

Zar was casually walking with his arms behind his head without a care in the world while Yuffie was happily hopping from tree branch to tree branch as she did back in the mountains. As for Finn, he was just walking while munching on a rice ball to satisfy his snack attack.

Zar then turned towards Finn with a look of confusion.

"So Finn why are we heading to Rias's clubroom today?"

Finn smiled at Zar answering his friend.

"We're going because Momo texted me saying that she wanted to meet with us."

Yuffie was still going from tree branch to tree branch like a wild child laughing without a care.

"How did you get Momo's number in your phone anyway Finn?"

"Momo gave it to me the other day but she was being weird about it though."

Zar and Yuffie both confused by his statement.

"What'd you mean weird?"

"Yeah. Momo's a bit scary sometimes but I've never noticed her being weird."

Finn closed his eyes in thinking to himself before answering his friends.

"Well, when we were talking I suggested we exchanging numbers so we could keep in touch. After I said that her face started to turn red and she was stuttering a lot."

Zar and Yuffie looked at each other before looking back at Finn.

"Yeah, your right Finn. That does sound weird."

Finn nodded to his friends however their conversation was cut short when they arrived at the ORC building.

"Well, guys this is the place."

Zar looked at the building as he tilted his head sideways in confusion.

"You sure Finn? This building looks old."

Yuffie jumped down from the branch landing on her feet looking at the ORC club building however instead of confusion and curiosity like Zar had Yuffie was scared as she clung to Zar's leg.

"T-That place looks haunted. You sure this is where Momo said she wanted us to meet?"

Finn nodded and smiled at Yuffie.

"Of course Yuffie. Momo wouldn't say so otherwise. Now let's' go on in you guys we're already late."

Zar nodded as he then tried to separate Yuffie from his leg as the trio entered the building.

-line break-

ORC Club Room

When the trio entered the club the interior was not what they were expecting from a run-down building.

The interior of the ORC was a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style couches and chairs along the walls. Zar whistled in wonder while Finn and Yuffie stared in awe.

"Wow, this place sure is fancy for an old clubhouse."

Yuffie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Zar's right this place is very fancy."

The three bladers looked around until they heard the sound of water running causing them to turn their heads.

"Why do you guys think this place has a shower?"

Zar and Yuffie shook their shoulders unsure of how to answer Finn's question until they heard a voice from the shower.

"I'll be out in a minute~"

Finn seeing no point in standing around just took a seat on the couch as did Zar while Yuffie just sat legs crossed on the floor.

The three bladers then heard the sound of the door in the club room revealing the rest of the ORC who had just arrived.

Going from left to right the rest of the ORC; Akeno Himejima, Kiba Yuuto, Koneko Toujou, Asia Argento, and Issei Hyoudou.

Akeno who saw the three bladers as her magenta eyes roamed over each one.

"Ara, Ara. I didn't know we'd have two cute first years and a second year in the club with us. The occasion must be special."

Finn looked confused as did Zar and Yuffie at Akeno's statement.

"Bucho why did we invite these guys to the club? They don't seem that special."

Rias chuckled at Issei's confusion however Zar wasn't so happy.

"Hey, Pal. You better watch who you're talking too."

Issei and Zar got into an intense staring contest as sparks could be seen between the two of them.

"What'd you say?"

"You heard me unless you're deaf and stupid."

"What!?"

Both boys were on the verge of tearing each other apart until Rias who had just finished showering jumped in to be the voice of reason.

"Issei you shouldn't be picking fights with guests that I and Sona invited."

Issei was left slack-jawed as Zar was chuckling to himself.

"B-But Bucho!"

Rias then cut him off as she turned to Zar.

"However that being said… Zar, you shouldn't pick fights with people who invite you into their club room."

Zar scoffed at her statement.

"Whatever. Your not my mom."

"Hey show Bucho some respect!"

"Why don't you make me pal!"

The two boys butted heads again before another voice interjected.

"I see your peerage is still as lively as ever Rias."

Finn and Yuffie who were trying to hold Zar back turned to the source of the voice as it was none other than Sona and the rest of the student council had arrived as well.

Finn, Yuffie, and Zar finally sat down as the ORC and the Student Council stood in front of the three bladers until Finn broke the momentary silence.

"Soo…. there a reason we were called here so early?"

Sona nodded as Rias spoke to the three of them.

"Tell me do you three believe in the supernatural?"

The three bladers looked at each other then back at Rias before Zar spoke up.

"If you mean like ghosts then no. I don't believe in ghosts."

Yuffie began shaking in fear.

"Wahh! I don't like ghosts!"

Finn began cuddling Yuffie.

"Zar. You know Yuffie is scared of ghosts."

Zar could only look at his friend his mouth agape as Rias chuckled at the three bladers while Sona rolled her eyes.

This time Sona spoke to the three bladers as her tone was more serious than Rias.

"Let's get to the point. Do you three believe in the concepts of heaven and hell? As well as devils, angels, and fallen angels?"

The three bladers looked at each other before speaking as it went in order from Yuffie to Zar then to Finn.

"I don't think I believe in heaven or hell all that much."

"Even though I don't believe in ghosts, I do believe in that place called heaven and whatnot."

"I believe since my mom is an angel."

This caused Zar and Yuffie to look at Finn with wide eyes.

"Dude your mom's an angel? Like is it cause she's pretty or does she have wings?"

Yuffie's eyes turned to stars after Zar finished his question.

"Woah! So Finn if your mom's a pretty angel then you must be super magical!"  
Finn just looked at Yuffie with wide eyes before he smiled at his friend at his fellow blader.

"I'm not magical Yuffie but my mom is magical."

The stars in Yuffie's eyes never left as she kept staring at Finn with wonder and amazement.

Rias then cleared her throat getting the attention of the three bladers as they focused on her.

"Let me get to the point and not waste anymore of your time."

The three bladers looked at each other before they looked back at Rias.

"""Okay."""

"Everyone in this room aside from you three are devils."

Zar and Yuffie's eyes went wide with surprise while Finn's narrowed in anger as he narrowed his eyes at the group before him.

"Hold on I'm confused. Is this a prank cause if so I don't do jokes."

Sona pushed her glasses up and addressed Finn in a serious tone.

"This is no prank and we're not joking."

To further prove their point all the members of the ORC and the Student Council sprouted a set of devil wings from their backs.

Finn's eyes widened in horror as he remembered his first encounter with devils and it cost him everything.

2 years ago

"Dang it! Why do I keep losing?"

A much younger Finn picked up Fenrir to his disappointment as he heard laughter from the other side of the bey arena.

"HaHa! It's not hard to understand Finn. You just have to master and fully sync with Fenrir he is your partner after all."

Finn looked up to see a boy a bit older than he was with medium length spiky black hair that stopped at the center of his back. He had piercing red eyes that could intimidate almost any individual.

He mainly wore a dark red t-shirt and dark blue pants with gray and yellow boots and on his right wrist was a black wristband.

This was Ryoma Finn's first and only friend before he moved to Beigoma and in terms of skill with a bey, he always outclassed Finn.

"Grrrr. Come on Ryoma. One more time."

Ryoma laughed at Finn's stubbornness as he loaded his bey into his launcher while going to one knee and tilting his launcher to find a good launch angle as both bladers counted down and launched their beys into the arena however sadly Finn once again tasted defeat as Ryoma beat him two to zero despite the loss the two friends just laughed it off as they went up to their personal spot on the cliffside to watch the sunset.

"Hey, Finn."

"Yeah, Ryoma."

"You ever wonder if there's more to life than just Beyblade?"

Finn looked at his friend clearly confused before he just smiled.

"Not at all. Hehe."

Ryoma smiled back as he looked at the horizon which was now colored a mix of orange, red, and pink.

"I want more Finn."

"What do you mean Ryoma?"

"I'm saying I'm tired of being just the best in town. I wanna go out on the big stage of the world and show everybody out there who's number one!"

Finn looked at his best friend with stars in his eyes as he admired his friends' goal.

It was then that Ryoma's face adopted a smirk as he had an idea.

"I know just how to do it too. Finn, can you meet me by church tonight?"

Finn nodded to his friend albeit he was confused.

"Sure but why are we meeting by the church and late too?"

"Simple. I think I know a bey that'll help me reach the goal of number one."

"I don't know. Mom always told me not to go under the church."

"I'll give you a rematch with my new bey."

Finn immediately popped up at Ryoma's offer.

"Deal!"

With that, the meeting was made for the two friends as the night rolled in Finn snuck out of his house and over to the church where Ryoma said to meet him.

'I sure hope Ryoma's right about this bey. I wonder how strong it is? EEEEEEEEE! I can't wait!' Finn left his thoughts when he saw Ryoma waiting at the church.

"Man, what took you?"

"Hehe. Sorry I was trying to be quiet and not wake Mom up."

"Whatever. Let's go already."

"You got it."

With that, the two friends entered the church until they found a set of steps as they went underground going down the stairway until at last, they made it.

Below them was a pit of lava since the church was built over what remained of a dormant volcano which in hindsight wasn't the best of building locations but what can you do.

There were two stone pillars across from each other and sitting in between the two pillars was a bey arena however their real prize was encased on a pedestal.

"See Finn told you it was real!"

Ryoma proceeded to carefully hope over to the encased bey as eagerness was present in his eyes.

'Man Ryoma sure is excited but I don't get it. Why is there a bey down here in the first place?'

Finns' pocket began to glow as the boy reached in it and pulled out Fenrir who seemed to be reacting to they bey that Ryoma was going for.

"Uhh, Ryoma? Maybe we should go something is telling me this isn't right."

However, Finn's words fell on deaf ears as Ryoma had already made it to the pedestal.

Ryoma was about to reach out and grab it when he finally heard Finn calling to him as he turned around.

"Why would-no Why should we go back? We're so close!"

"Ryoma, please. I just don't know about this place."

Ryoma sighed as he saw the look on Finn's face was pure worry and concern as he retracted his hand.

"Fine. If it'll get you to stop looking like that then we'll go."

Finn smiled as Ryoma was about to head back until he heard a voice speaking to him.

'Are you really just going to quit that easily?'

"Who's there?"

Finn looked at his friend confused.

"Ryoma you okay buddy?"

'I thought you wanted to become strong and show the world that you were number one?'

"Of course I do that's always been my goal!"

'Then why do you hesitate? Your friend over there is weaker than you and he lacks skill. If you truly want to become stronger than listen to me and pick up that bey.'

Ryoma then extended his hand out to the crystal and grabbed it as the bey inside began to glow bright red.

Finn even more concerned called out to his friend.

"Ryoma! Come on we need to go!"

"Shut the hell up!"

Finn took a step back, surprised by his friends' tone.

"R-Ryoma. You alright?"

"Finn I've decided that if I'm going to pursue my goal then I need to tie up loose ends."

"W-What do you mean?"

"What he means is that you are an eyesore and need to be dealt with."

Finn followed the new voice until he found its source which was a handsome man dressed in black armor with a cape. He had long brown hair that goes to his hips with many bangs covering his right eye. He raised his arm then opened his hand as a green magic circle appeared in his palm as he blasted Finn sending the young boy hurling back.

"Gah! Who are you supposed to be?"

The man clicked his tongue in annoyance before he addressed himself to Finn.

"My name you lowly angel spawn is Shalba Beelzebub. That's all you need to know before I kill you maggot."

However, before Shalba could fire a second blast Ryoma stuck his arm out in front of the devil as a wicked fanged smile spread across his face.

"Hold on Shalba right?"

The devil nodded before Ryoma spoke again.

"I need to tie up this loose end so you sit back and watch."

Shalba rolled his eyes as he took a seat on a nearby rock to watch this battle unfold.

Ryoma still smiling looked down at the bey encased in the crystal that was still in his palm as he began to apply pressure until the crystal broke revealing the bey inside.

Its design seemed to be somewhat of a hybrid build as its facebolt only had three numbers on it 666. The design of the energy layer featured two animal heads one of which was a bear and the other was a leopard as the bear head was above the 666 facebolt while the leopard head was below it. On the left and right sides of the facebolt were wing shape designs meant to block or ward off attacks. The fusion wheel's design was similar to that of L-Dragon as the fusion wheel was shaped into three more animal heads consisting of a dragon, a lion, and a bat. The beys' performance tip was a combination of the performance tip diablo nemesis and of twisted tempo as it was the perfect fusion of defense and stamina. However, Fin noticed a separate black wheel below Trihexas' fusion wheel that looked a bit thicker than the rest of the bey and carved into the black wheel were three mouth grooves that fit each of the three heads of the fusion wheel. To finish it off Trihexas' color scheme was a mix of red and black.

"Take aim, Finn!"

Finn grunted in regret but nonetheless, he loaded Fenrir in the launcher and took aim at the arena.

"If it'll snap you out of it then fine! Let's go Ryoma!"

Both bladers took aim at the arena and prepared to launch their beys.

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

""Let It Rip!""

Fenrir and Trihexa landed in the arena as Fenrir began spinning to the right at a fast speed however to Finns' surprise Trihexa was spinning counter-clockwise also at a fast speed.

Ryoma wasted no time making the first move.

"Hit it Trihexa!"

Trihexa sped up and slammed into Fenrir causing a massive explosion as Finn covered his face.

"Ahh. Fenrir!"

Fenrir bounced back before speeding up again.

'Wow, it's no joke. Its power is off the scale but I won't get anywhere by just spinning around the stadium.'

"Get in there Fenrir!"

Fenrir picked up speed and rushed Trihexa slamming into the opposing full force causing Finn to smile at the direct contact.

"Boom! Not so tough now huh?"

From the corner, Shalba merely smirked at Finn's foolishness while Ryoma began laughing like a mad man.

"You really are fucking stupid aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"See for yourself dumbass."

Finn looked down at the arena as the smoke cleared to see that Trihexa was hardly scratched by the attack and what was worse was that as Fenrir and Trihexa were in deadlock Fenrir was losing its spin while Trihexa was gaining spin speed.

Finn realized that if this continued he'd lose so as much as he didn't like it he had to go with plan B.

"Get out of there Fenrir!"

Fenrir managed to escape and began to spin around the arena trying to regain its stamina.

"Hahahahaha! So you finally get it now? Trihexa is able to steal your strength upon impact but that's not all it can do. Trihexa!"

Trihexa then picked up speed as it went to collide with Fenrir again only for Fenrir to dodge.

"As much as I hate running from a fight you can't drain me if you can't hit me!"

Ryoma grit his teeth until he smiled again.

"Ha! So that's it then."

"What are you talking about? Ryoma please wake up! This isn't the real you!"

"Your words are wasted maggot."

Finn then turned to Shalba who was still calmly sitting in the same spot.

"Your friend is still the same in fact I'm just helping him achieve what he always wanted to be number one."

Finns' eyes went wide and his pupils shrunk as the realization dawned on him.

"Don't tell me you told Ryoma about Trihexa!"

Shalba's silence was all the proof Finn needed before Shalba spoke again.

"I met him before he met you and told him about Trihexa and all I did was give him an extra push. I can't take credit for his personality change though as it appears that Trihexa has brought out his true personality to the surface."

Finn's face morphed to that of pure anger.

"You're the devil! How could you do this to my friend?!"

Shalba chuckled as he stood up and from his back came five pairs of devil wings.

"You're not wrong on the devil part but as to your why I'm doing this...I don't need to waste my breath telling you anything."

Shalba then turned towards Ryoma getting fed up with him stalling.

"Ryoma! Finish this!"

Ryoma scoffed by obliged nonetheless.

"Trihexa! Finish it!"

Trihexa sped up and knocked Fenrir in the air as time seemed to slow down as Finn saw his bey and partner being sent flying.

"Do it!"

Trihexa began to glow as Finn got to see what the beast actually looked like as two heads rose from the bey as a leopard head and a bear head appeared to Finns' horror as both heads fired a combined blast of red energy destroying the avatar of Fenrir.

"Fenrir!"

An explosion followed as the cave began to collapse as Finn ran to grab Fenrir, unfortunately, the blast from Trihexa had knocked some of the foundations loose as Finn looked up to see some rocks fall on him as he grunted in pain as blood began to flow from his forehead as he reached for Ryoma only to see Trihexa return to his hand as he then collapsed but Shalba caught him and proceeded to carry him out.

"I can't believe this. Trihexa has drained you already so it seems like I'll need to find some way to restore your strength."

Finn watched in sadness as his friend left with Shalba unconscious however that sadness turned to anger as he remembered the one person who caused all this.

'Shalba! He caused all this! Devils...Devils! I hate them! I hate them all! I swear I will never ever forgive them!'

Finn then passed out as his vision faded to black but not before he saw the worried and fearful expression of his mother over him as he finally let the darkness take his vision.

Present

Finn balled his hand tightly into a fist as his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Liar."

Finns' voice was quiet so no one heard what he said however before they could ask him to repeat himself the volume and tone of Finns' voice increased which portrayed anger and malice.

"Liar! You lied to me!"

Finn pointed at Momo as the girl was confused.

"F-Finn what are you-"

Finn cut her off.

"Save it! I thought you were just another girl a someone who I could trust but I was wrong! I hate devils! I hate them all!"

Momos' eyes widened as she could feel his anger as could everyone else. Rias tried to calm down the situation but Finn wasn't going to have any of it.

"Shut up! Because of devils, I lost my best friend and my life too! As for you Momo you lied to me and if there's one thing I hate more than dishonest blader its someone who lied to me!"

Finn then walked away leaving the room in silence but Momo tried to plead her case to Finn as he had just opened the door.

"Finn! Please wait to let me…"

Finn stopped walking as he didn't turn around to face the girl.

"Stay where you are and don't follow me. I thought I already told you I hate devils so get lost already."

With that Finn left the room and slammed the door shut once again leaving the room in stunned silence.

Momo was emotionally devastated as she was on the verge of tears with both hands over her heart.

'Why? Why am I feeling this way?! I've only known Finn for not even a week a best a few days and yet I…'

Momo then retracted her wings as her hair shadowed her eyes trying to hide her eyes.

"K-Kaichou I'm going home for the day. Please excuse me."

Momo then left as Sona noticed that she was crying now, although she tried to hide it.

Zar and Yuffie got up and apologized to both the ORC and the student council as they left too only leaving the devils in the room to discuss the events that had just transpired with Saji being the most vocal.

"What the hell is that 1st years' problem? How could he just shout at Momo-san and us like that!"

Sona then cut her pawn off as she addressed the situation.

"Saji enough. It's obvious that something in Finns' past has given him an extreme hatred for devils. Whether he chooses to hold onto that hate or forgive is up to him, not us. Am I understood?"

Saji stiffened as he nodded quickly to his king.

"Yes, Kaicho!"

Sona, however, was more concerned about Momo.

'Momo you need to accept your feelings or toss them out but what your doing right now will only hurt you and continue to hurt you unless you do something.'

-line break-

Finns' house

Gabriel and Rachel returned home when they heard objects being thrown and turned over in Finns' room and Gabriel felt her sons' magic exploding which she could assume he was angry.

"Rachel. Can you start on dinner honey? I need to talk to your brother."

"Sure mom."

Gabriel walked up the stairs to Finns' room and gently knocked a few times not intimidated by the massive holy aura in his room.

Finn had no control of the magic he received from his mother and it would only trigger when he was in a fit of rage as it had been a recurring trend since he was six years old.

Gabriel opened the door slightly to see Finn's room in complete disarray as his desk was flipped over and his bookshelf had been cracked clean in half.

Gabriel fully stepped into her sons' room causing Finn to look up from his spot on the floor as he was sitting and gripping his head in pain and frustration.

"Finn? Honey, you okay?"

"Lied to."

Gabriel tilted her head in confusion not hearing what her son said.

"What's the matter, honey?"

Finn removed his grip on his head and looked up at his mother seeing love and concern in her eyes.

"They lied to me, mom."

"Who lied to you?"

"Momo but not just her everyone! I thought that they were people I could call friends...my friends but they were devils."

Gabriel saw the hatred in her son's eyes which brought a look of fear in hers.

"Devils took away everything! My friend! It almost cost me Fenrir and my arm! I hate them! I hate them all!"

Before Finn could continue his rant Gabriel swiftly chopped her son right over the head as he winced and nursed his bump only to look up and see the sweet eyes of his mother replaced with green orbs filled with anger as Finn closed his eyes and expected a smack from his mother but instead he found himself hugged in between his mother's large chest as she stroked his hair in a soft and loving manner.

"Finn, dear. Do you remember when you met shalba in the cave?"

Finn silently nodded agreeing with his mother.

"Now how long have you known Momo?"

Finn lifted his head up from his mother's embrace and looked her in her soft green eyes.

"Not even a week. At best two or three days."

Finn then let his head fall back into his moms' chest.

"Then tell me, do you believe that Momo or the other devils would act the same? Honey I always tell you never let the actions of one dictate how you view everyone else."

Finn stayed quiet and began thinking before it came full circle as he began crying while still in his mother's embrace as Gabriel lightly stroked her son's hair as he let everything out.

"I-I'm a jerk mom! I insulted Momo and everyone else and I-I was a jackass!"

Normally Gabriel would scold her son on his language but this time she didn't say a word as Finn cried throughout the evening as Gabriel simply let Finn use her as a shoulder to cry on.

Rachel walked up the stairs to her brothers' room to see why neither her mom or Finn had come down for dinner however when she opened the door she saw her little brother with puffy tears eyes cuddling up to their mom as Finn was wrapped in her embrace with both of them fast asleep.

Rachel then chuckled as then went back downstairs put the food in the fridge then went back upstairs and joined her family in bed as the three of them slept through the night.

-line break-

A week had passed since the incident and Momo had kept to herself a lot to the concern of her fellow peerage members as she hadn't shown up after school for any meetings in the student council room for a while.

Momo was walking through the halls with her hair shadowing her eyes keeping to herself.

"Momo! Momo!"

She looked up hearing her name called causing her to turn around only to see Finn sprinting towards her as she turned on her heels and kept walking.

"Wait Momo! I wanna talk to you!"

Momo stopped walking as Finn who couldn't stop his momentum slammed into her back as he looked up and saw her eyes that were once bright blue orbs had been replaced with dejected, heartbroken, and confusion.

"What do you want? I thought you didn't speak with my kind."

Finn recoiled as he heard the venom in her voice.

"I know what I said upset you but…"

'SMACK!'

Finn stumbled backward as Momo gave him a hard slap across the face.

"Upset me? Upset me?! Do you think a simple apology will fix the damage your words did to me?! You broke my heart you asshole! I didn't want to lie to you! I did want to be your friend I did and I can't explain why but...but-"

Before she could finish Finn wrapped the girl in a massive hug not letting go.

"I'm sorry okay. I truly am and if I could I'd go back and punch the other me in the face and tell him to shut up. I shouldn't have let something that happened in the past stop me from making friends even if they're somewhat human like me. So Momo could we start over? Please?"

Momo looked at Finn as she dried her tears as his eyes showed nothing but honest sincerity and a true urge to reconcile with her.

Momo then laughed and it was a genuine happy laugh.

"I think I'd like that."

Finn then released her as Momo turned around as her eyes showed she was back to her old self.

'Finn Dameron. I don't want to believe it but I think I can now confirm it. I think I'm falling for you and in such a short time span as well. I truly am a simple girl aren't I?'

Momo then smiled as she bowed to Finn.

"Hello. I'm Momo Hanakai pleasure to meet you."

Finn smiled as he extended his arm for a handshake.

"Names Finn Dameron but you can call me Finn. Nice to meet ya."

It was then that Momo's nose picked up something sweet as she looked at Finn with a puzzled expression.

"Finn. What've you got that smells so sweet?"

"Oh that. Hold on."

Finn then reached into his bag and pulled out a small cardboard box and opened it up to reveal cookies.

"I asked my mom and Rachel to help me bake some apology cookies. Want one?"

Momo grabbed one and took a bite as her eyes lit up at the taste as she finished the whole thing.

"Not bad."

"Thanks now I gotta go find Zar and Yuffie and tell'em I'm sorry."

"No need dude."

"Yeah, you don't have to apologize to us."

Finn turned around to see his two club members and fellow bladers standing behind him.

The three bladers ran towards each other and did a brief group hug.

"I'm sorry guys. I really am."

Yuffie smiled as she hugged Finn tight before she hopped up onto her captains' shoulders.

"You're fine Finn. Zar and I were just worried about you."

Zar scoffed.

"I knew he'd be fine. I wasn't concerned in the slightest."

Yuffie then had the biggest shit-eating grin on her face.

"You sure~ Cause you seemed pretty worried this last week."

Zar then turned around a comedic yet angry expression on his face.

"What?! Oh, come here you!"

Yuffie hopped off Finns back then began running in circles trying to chase the short blader of venus.

Finn then remembered one more thing to take care of.

"That's right I have to apologize to Kaicho and Rias too. So let's go you guys to the student council room!"

Zar and Yuffie pumped their fists in the air as Momo found herself chuckling again at their antics.

""Yeah!""

-line break-

Student Council Room

Finn along with Zar, Yuffie, and Momo arrived in the student council room and lucky for him everyone was still present.

Before anyone in the room could speak Finn bowed his head and began talking.

"I'm sorry Kaicho and everyone else. I should have given you all a chance."

Sona sighed before she looked at Momo who was smiling which no one had seen her do in a week as Sona herself smiled a little before her face went back to its stoic expression.

"I accept your apology."

"Now I know that...wait what?"

"I said I accept your apology and just like I told everyone else it was on you on whether or not you came around."

Finns' face went blank for a minute before he recomposed himself.

"Oh. Well, do you guys still want some apology cookies I made?"

Finn opened the box he brought and to his delight, each member of the student council took one and had a smile on their face.

Momo then tapped Finns' shoulder as she handed him a piece of paper.

"Uh, Momo. What's this?"

Momo chuckled at his reaction.

"It's my club submission form for the bey club."

Finn tilted his head in confusion.

"Why do I need this? I always considered you apart of the club."

Finn was about to tear it up but Tsubaki stopped him.

"Finn-san. You need this in order to confirm membership in your club."

"Oh...okay."

Then Finn felt someone tap his shoulder causing him to turn around revealing the person to be Reya.

"Here Finn-san~ You'll need this."

Reya playfully winked at the boy to Momo's displeasure as Reya skipped before standing next to Momo and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry Momo you can have Finn-san. I've got my eye on someone already."

Momo followed Reya's line of sight over to Zar causing her to chuckle.

"Good Luck Reya. If you've got your eye on Zar you'll need it."

"Same to you Momo."

Finn took the two membership forms looked them over then walked over and handed them to Sona for confirmation.

Finn then pointed at Zar and Yuffie but Sona already knew what he was going to ask.

"While Zar and Yuffie would normally need forms for membership I'll let it slide this once but your last two members will need forms of membership."

Finn tilted his head in confusion.

"But Kaichou we have five members...Me, Zar, Yuffie, Momo, and Reya."

Sona adjusted her glasses before speaking again.

"I said I would recognize you as an official club if you had five members and since Momo and Reya are not bladers you are still two members short."

Finn hung his head in disappointment until he felt Momos' hand on his shoulder as he looked up at her.

"It's okay Finn. We'll find two members soon."

Finn then hopped back up as his mood did a complete 180 with him back on his feet.

"Alright! Then my next order of business is to apologize to Rias and her friends as well."

-line break-

ORC clubroom

Finn and the rest of the beyclub along with the now two new members Momo and Reya were making their way to the ORC so Finn could apologize for what he had said but the group stopped when they saw a bright orange light coming from the room.

Finn fearing that it was a fire or something else dangerous, he picked up the pace and ran to the club room with everyone else following behind.

As soon as Finn and the bey club entered the room, they found that the source of the bright light wasn't a fire but a person.

He was a tall and handsome young man in his early 20's with short blond hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consists of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer was a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned as it was just one button short, giving a slight view to his chest.

"Tell me Rias is this little group your entire peerage?"

Rias narrowed her blue eyes at Riser before she answered him.

"Yes, they are."

Riser laughed before he snapped his fingers then to the surprise of Finn, Zar and Yuffie the room lit up again but this time when the lit died down there were a bunch of girls in the room instead.

"Riser has a full set."

However, as Finn's eyes went over the group one person caught his attention.

She was a beautiful young girl with dark blue eyes. She has long blonde hair tied into twin tails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. Her main attire was a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protruding from the dress.

Finn narrowed his eyes at the girl.

'Is she…? No there's no way it's her but if it is?"

Finn leaned in closer however so did Zar and Yuffie.

"What's going on in there?"

"I wanna see to guys. Let me see."

Before Momo could interfere the three bladers fell face-first into the room getting everyone's attention.

"Ow guys get off."

"We're trying Finn."

"Yeah we're trying but it's hard."

Finn looked up to see the surprised look of Rias and the unamused look of Riser.

"Hi, Rias. How's it going."

"Finn, what're you doing here?"

Finn chuckled as he stood up dusting himself off.

"Well I came to apologize to you guys but I think you're busy."

Finn then looked over to Riser tilting his head in confusion then looked back at Rias.

"So, Rias who's this guy? This guy your friend or something?"

Rias scoffed at Finns' statement.

"Hardly Finn."

"Okay."

Finn eyes then turned to the girl he saw earlier until something finally clicked.

"What are you looking at human."

"Oh sorry but uh who're you?"

The girl scoffed as she flicked a strand of her hair out of the way.

"In case you must know I am Ravel Phenex."

Then for Finn, it finally clicked.

"I knew it! I thought I recognized you from somewhere but now I can say for certain. Your one of the turbo four Phi right?"

Ravel's eyes went wide and her breath hitched in her throat for a moment before she regained composure.

Issei then spoke up diverting the rooms attention.

"Dude I think you're losing it. She said her name was Ravel."

Finn shook his head.

"No I'm certain of it although it was her stage name there's no doubt in my mind. She's one of the turbo-four with the bey Revive Phoenix. I'm right aren't I?"

Ravel sighed before she snapped her fingers as small flame appeared and when the flame died down in its place was a Beyblade.

The beys energy layer featured a bird in the center and four feathered blades that make up the bird's wings, representing the Layer's namesake; the mythical immortal bird, the Phoenix. The beys forge disk had an even number of core disks and it had a symmetrical and elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Disc Frame. Each side features five protrusions, each molded into the shape of a "10". The performance tip featured a wide ball-shaped tip that sits at the standard height composed of POM thermoplastic and surrounded by a ring of rubber, akin to Atomic's free-spinning ring.

This bey was none other than the defense type Revive Phoenix which belonged to Ravel Phenex of the Turbo Four.

This time it was Zar who interjected.

"Wait,wait timeout. You mean she's one of those supreme four dudes?"

"No not the supreme four the turbo four."

Yuffie tilted her head in confusion.

"Who are they?"

"Much like the supreme four consists of Shu,Xander,Zack, and Lui. The Turbo four consists of four bladers who are equal if not stronger than the supreme four as some people say."

Ravel scoffed at his statement and was about to put Revive Phoenix away but Finn stopped her.

"Ravel Phenex...battle me."

"Pass."

Finn narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why the rejection? Is it because you know your gonna be rusty in the arena or…"

"Get real human. I don't battle those who are below me like you."

"...or is it because Lui beat and embarrassed you."

After Finn finished his sentence Ravels eyes narrowed in anger at the mention of that incident.

"You need to shut up. Now."

"Is it because I'm right? After Lui beat you in that match instead of getting back up you just quit and left the world of Beyblade. That day you were no phoenix;you were a chicken."

Ravel didn't say a word as a red and orange colored aura surrounded her signifying her anger.

"What'd you want?"

"I want to show you that the world of Beyblade has changed and that there are many more strong bladers that can beat you."

Ravel scoffed as she clutched Revive Phoenix tight in her hand.

"I challenge you to a match Ravel but we're going to do it on my terms."

Both Fenrir and Phoenix began to glow brightly in their bladers hands.

"Fine but I should at least know your name before I crush you."

"Its Finn. Finn Dameron."

"Very well Finn I accept. But don't go crying to your friends if you lose."

Both Finn and Ravel stared each other down as Finn had a dark blue while Ravel had a dark red light orange aura as the current people in the room swore that they saw Fenrir and a Phoenix behind their respective bladers however before the tension could escalate Finn turned to his left to see another new face in the room that he hadn't noticed before.

She was a beautiful young woman appearing to be in her early twenties with back-length silver hair that featured a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down which ends in twin braids and silver eyes.

Her main attire was a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

"Oh hello sorry, I didn't notice you."

The woman turned her attention to Finn.

"There's no need to apologize young man. You are Finn correct?"

"Yeah, but how'd you know my name?"

"My Lady Rias discussed her brief encounter with you."

Finn then smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Wow, Rias I didn't know you talked to your friends about me."

Rias smiled at Finn's positivity before he turned his attention back to the silver-haired women.

"Oh yeah I don't think I got your name lady."

"Very well. I am Grayfia Lucifuge."

Finn smiled at her.

"You already know my name so there's no need to introduce myself. Is it true that Rias and this guy will fight in this rating game thing?"

Grayfia nodded.

"They will only compete if Lady Rias agrees to it."

Riser then laughed getting everyone's attention.

"It doesn't matter even if Rias accepts the rating game she is still a rating game virgin, therefore, she has no chance of winning the rating game against Riser at all."

Issei hearing enough of Riser's stuck up and cocky attitude got in the face of the Phenex.

"I've had it with you and cocky attitude! I'm not waiting for the rating game since I'm gonna kick your ass right now you shitty piece of fried chicken!"

Riser scoffed not even bothering to acknowledge Issei's challenge.

"Riser has no interest in dealing with a lowly pawn like you. Mira take care of this trash."

"Yes, Lord Riser."

Moving to intercept Issei was one of Risers pawns who was a young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes. Her hair was styled with four short ponytails, with two of the four-pointed up and the remaining two pointed down. The front of her hair featured split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face. She wore a white haori with a red obi, which is worn under a red happi coat. She wore bandages on her forearms and shins and had black guards over her hands. For footwear, she wore a pair of zōri.

Before Issei could overcome his surprise Mira slammed the wooden staff into his gut before launching him into the ceiling as his body recoiled upon impact before slamming on the ground with a hard thud. Rias and Asia ran to his side while Finn, Zar, and Yuffie all winced simultaneously at the impact.

"Grayfia tell my brother that I agree to the rating game."

"Understood Lady Rias."

Finn then interjected himself into the conversation as well.

" would you also be willing to pass along something to her brother as well for me?"

"Certainly but it depends on what you would like me to inform Sirzechs of."

Finn then smiled as he turned to Ravel.

"You did accept my challenge right?"

Ravel turned her head and scoffed.

"Of course I did what's your point?"

Finn then shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing just wanted to check."

Finn then walked over to Grayfia then whispered something in her ear.

Finn then stepped back as Grayfia then looked Finn in the eyes as she gave her answer.

"I can pass that onto my lord Sirzechs for you."

Finn smiled.

"Thanks Miss Grayfia."

With that Finn walked out of the room with the rest of the bey club following him behind.

Zar then questioned his friend when they were finally out of the room.

"Dude what'd you ask her?"

Finn smiled as he turned around.

"I'll tell you guys tomorrow but I'm going home for now so see ya."

-line break-

Finns House.

As soon as Finn got home he pulled out his phone and began dialing as the phone began ringing as Finn waited for a response.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Shu. It's me."

"Finn? What's up? I haven't heard from you in a while."

"You got a few minutes?"

"Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just need you to listen."

Finn then explained to Shu everything that had happened.

"I see. Sure you can count on it."

Finn smiled over the phone.

"Thanks, Shu."

Finn then dialed Wakiya repeated what happened with Shu.

Finn was about to head to bed when a silver magic circle appeared in his room as Grayfia appeared.

"Hello, again Finn."

"Hello, Grayfia. What's up?"

"Finn, I discussed what you told me with my lord Sirzechs and he has decided that he would like to see it happen so therefore on the day before the rating you and Ravel Phenex will have a Beyblade in the arena of your choosing and both Lady Rias and Riser Phenex must be in attendance with their peerages."

Finn smiled and bowed in response.

"Thank you Miss Grayfia. I appreciate you and your master's understanding."

Grayfia smiled a bit although Finn didn't notice.

"Also to let you know I will inform both Lady Rias and Riser Phenex the same situation I told you."

"Thank you and tell your master I said thanks."

"Your thanks will be putting on a show for the underworld as well as the public of Japan."

"I will."

Grayfia nodded as she teleported through the magic circle.

'10 days huh? Okay, no time to waste.'

As the days passed Finn kept training nonstop while trying to refurbishing the arena meanwhile in Beigoma Shu and Wakiya had been helping out Finn by spreading the word about the match as well as helping refurbish the arena while Valt and the others were trying to hype up and get the word out. In Kuoh the beyclub was doing the same thing as Momo and Reya were using their familiars to get the word out as both bladers were training nonstop until the 9th day arrived as Finn and Ravel's showdown had arrived.

-line break-

Kuoh Beyblade arena refurbished

Finn walked towards the arena as he felt butterflies in his stomach but he forced them down as he entered the arena into the back locker rooms which he had to admit were very well furnished as he took a seat on one of the benches as he pulled out Fenrir looking over his partner.

"This is it, partner. We're going to face one of the turbo four tonight. I'm counting on you so you ready?"

Fenrir then glowed acknowledging his partner causing Finn to smile.

"Alright, partner lets go."

[**Welcome all you beyfans to a sold-out arena here in Kuoh where we have a match for the ages! I'm your host Blader DJ and I gotta ask you beyfans one thing… Are you ready for a match which will bring the house down?**]

The crowd responded in an uproar as the excitement was in the air.

[**Enough of me talking let's get ready for the battle of the century beyfans!**]

The bey club had easily found their seats as Zar had bought himself a big cheeseburger to Reya's disapproval.

Zar and Yuffie looked down to see that Rias and the ORC had arrived as well as Riser and his peerage too.

Elsewhere per Finn's invitation, Shu had come to see the match as had Wakiya who sat in his own personal seat in the arena.

[**In the blue corner he's a former blader from the Beigoma Academy Beyclub now at Kuoh Academy please give a welcome to Finn Dameron and his partner the wild wolf Fang Fenrir!**]

Finn came out as a brief smoke screen as he looked around at the whole arena as he shook off his nerves as he walked towards the arena as he heard cheering causing him to look into the crowd and see the beyclub cheering him on as he also saw Shu and Wakiya arrived as well.

Then on the red side flames shot up from the side.

[**In the red corner making her return debut to the arena. Please welcome one of the turbo four she went by the stage name Phi but now please welcome Ravel and her bey the legendary bird of fire; Revive Phoenix.**]

Ravel came into the arena wearing different attire than when she first met everyone for the first time as she wore simple shoes and pink and yellow shorts and a red and orange tank top.

"So you showed up human."

"Don't be so grouchy Ravel besides your not gonna get a win without a fight from me."

Ravel scoffed.

"Hurry up and take aim already."

"Sure."

The arena fell in silence as both bladers got into their positions as Finn crouched close to the arena while Ravel stepped to the side and flipped a strand of her blonde hair behind her head.

[**All the bladers in the arena and watching around the world start the countdown with me!**]

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"Let it Rip!"

Finn pivoted on his back foot and launched Fenrir while Ravel jumped and spun 360 degrees as she launched as both beys landed in the arena taking off as Revive Phoenix wasted no time in going for the center as Fenrir began circling its opponent.

[**And they're off! With Revive Phoenix being the defense bey that it is it immediately goes for the center while Fenrir circles its opponent waiting for the right time to strike.**]

"Let's not waste any time! Go for it Fenrir!"

Fenrir then made a beeline for Phoenix only for the bey to repel the attack with ease.

"Grrrr. One more time Fenrir!"

Fenrir then rushed in again only to be repelled with ease.

Ravel scoffed at Finn's attempts.

"You call those attacks? Let me show what real strength looks like. Burn the mutt away Phoenix!"

Revive Phoenix began spinning as it Rolled from the center with ease picking up speed heading towards Fenrir.

"Wrap this up. **Phoenix Break!**"

Phoenix's Friction Performance Tip's rubber edge ground against the stadium and gained a huge speed and power boost as it rushed Fenrir.

[**There it is folks! One of Phoenix's signature moves. Is the big dog going out to pasture or will Fenrir find a way to counter this move?**]

Finn had little time to react as Phoenix slammed into Fenrir sending it sky high as Ravel had a smug look on her face.

"It's over."

However, Finn began laughing to Ravel's confusion.

"Have you lost it human?"

"Nah its the opposite my plan worked like I hoped it would."

"Let's go Fenrir! Diving Claw!"

Ravel and everyone else looked up to see that Fenrir had survived the attack and was coming down with incredible as it hit Revive Phoenix dead on as an explosion ensued causing most people in the stands to cover their eyes.

[**W-What has happened the entire arena has been engulfed in bright light! Who came out on top in the first round was it phoenix or Fenrir?]**

When the dust cleared phoenix was no longer spinning on the outside with Fenrir wobbling in the arena as the ref made the call.

"Fang Fenrir with a ring out finish. That's one point for Finn Dameron."

[**Unbelievable! Finn scores the first point on Revive Phoenix and Ravel with an incredible move can he pull it off in the 2nd battle?**]

While everyone else was murmuring Shu held his chin in thought over Finn's plan.

'I see. It wasn't a bad move on his part. He used the momentum and power of the phoenix break to launch Fenrir high enough then had it slam down on Phoenix at an angle to launch it out of the arena. It's a good strategy but also a risky one at that since Fenrir could've easily been launched out of the arena.'

Finn looked in the stands to see the bey club cheering him on causing him to smile.

"How'd you like that Ravel?

Ravel then began laughing before she made the number two on her hand.

"In the next match, I'll burst you for two points."

Finn then grit his teeth as he got in his ready stance as Ravel did the same

"Second Battle."

[**Alright bladers the second round. Will Finn pull out another miracle or will Ravel dash his hopes and burn the fur off this wild dog?**]

"Bladers set."

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"Let it Rip!"

Unknown to everyone except the devils Ravel had a small magic circle under feet as she used it to give her an extra lift off the ground to everyone's surprise.

[**Unreal what height from Ravel!**]

Ravel still spun during her launch.

"Go Phoenix! **Revive Impact!**"

As Phoenix was in free fall Finn swore it looked like a meteor falling to earth to his dismay.

"Move Fenrir!"

Unforentuly for Finn it didn't happen fast enough has Phoenix slammed into Fenrir sending it upward as Fenrir bursted in front of his eyes to everyone's shock while Riser just had a confident smirk on his face.

"Revive Phoenix with a burst finish that's two points for Ravel."

[**Amazing! A burst finish just like she predicted! How will Finn respond to this major turn around?**]

Finn had to get his head together as he slapped himself a few times.

'Alright, Finn. Focus...Focus on the battle.'

"Third battle."

Both bladers got into their stances as they prepared to launch again.

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"Let it Rip!"

Once again both beys launched into the arena with Phoenix going towards the center but Finn had other ideas.

'Not this time!'

"Fenrir! Pack rush!"

Fenrir then switched gears as it managed to push Phoenix from the center then began a barrage of hits.

[Here we go folks! Fenrir begins a barrage of hits! Boom! Pow! Bang! Can Phoenix respond to this unrelenting assault?]

"Nothing to fear. Phoenix."

Revive Phoenix then repelled Fenrir and raced across the arena trying to get some breathing room.

"Like hell, you're getting away! Fenrir!"

Fenrir then glowed bright blue as a flash of light came from the bey as only the supernatural and bladers saw Fenrir come from the bey as he howled a cry for battle.

Ravel for the first time in the match smiled as just like Finn she was surrounded by her own aura except it was dark red and orange.

"Revive Phoenix!"

Phoenix then glowed red and orange combination as bright light almost like fire rose from the bey to reveal the mythical bird of legend. The bird had red armor with silver lining highlights and in its chest was a bright orange flame. Connecting its wings were gold and blue-green bracers. On its head was gold V shape with a blue-green gem in the middle and it had blue eyes. It let out a loud screech. At this, the smile of Riser only grew seeing his little sister wield the symbol for their household.

Phoenix and Fenrir clashed causing an explosion and a gust of wind to occur in the arena then during their clash the armor layer for Phoenix came off as Issei began to get excited.

"Hell yeah! He did it he burst phoenix!"

"Not quite Issei."

The pawn turned to Rias who had a look of concern.

"If that were the case the ref would've called it but he didn't."

"So that means that the piece that came off was only a shell?"

"So, it would seem."

Finn saw the piece of armor fly up as Ravel's face adopted a wicked grin.

"Finish it Phoenix! **Revive Crush!**"

The piece of armor came down on Fenrir as it was caught between Phoenix and the piece of armor causing it to burst to Finn's horror.

"Revive Phoenix with a bust finish. That's two points for Ravel. The score of 4-1 the winner is Ravel!"

[**What an upset! Ravel comes back in both rounds with a burst finish talk about a crushing defeat. We'd expect no less from one of the turbo four and on her return debut no less. What a battle! What a contest! I'm blader DJ signing off beyfans!**]

Riser smiled then laughed as he turned towards Rias and her peerage.

"Like Riser said, dear Rias… My little sister would destroy your 'champion' now in the rating game your fate will be the same."

With that Riser and his peerage left while the beyclub, the ORC, along with Shu and Wakiya could look at Finn as the boy was down on his hands and knees as ravel walked over to the fallen boy and scoffed.

"Looks like I'm still on top. You're weak I can't believe I had to use all three of my moves on you."

With that Ravel walked off to join her brother and the others and Finn picked up and reassembled Fenrir ignoring his friends and the others leaving the arena with only one thought in his mind.

'Where did I go wrong? Where?'

**A/N: Hey guys its AJ Styles! Sorry for the long wait I just started college and I am busy but I try and make time. For this chapter I wanted to just do Finns back story a bit but then I knew it'd be longer to do the battle with Ravel in the other chapter so I figured why not combine both. Now for those of you who watch Beyblade burst turbo yes I did make a dxd turbo four and Ravel is one of them. Now, why is she like Phi? Well, when I thought about it both Phi and Ravel hold themselves in high regard not to mention they are both cocky and arrogant so I think it fits. Also, you guys probably wanna know what Finn's harem looks like well say no more because this is what I have so far.**

**Finn's harem: Momo, Ravel, Marion, Kuroka,Kunou...**

**That's all I have so far and the next chapter will be the rematch so stay tuned for that. As always Favorite, Follow and Review ad till next time. See ya ;)**


	5. Entitled Rematch! Ravel vs Finn

Finn's house

Finn sat in his room legs crossed with Fenrir a few feet away as the boy was still thinking to himself about his battle with Ravel.

'What did I do wrong? I don't understand...did I go in too confident?'

Finn then reached over and grabbed Fenrir with sadness and regret in his eyes.

"I'm sorry partner. I let you down and I couldn't get the job done."

Fenrir glowed bright blue as if it was trying to answer its partner but it had no effect on Finn's self-esteem.

"Maybe Ravel was right. Maybe I am second best."

-line break-

Gabriel was downstairs on the couch upset at herself that neither she nor Rachel couldn't bring Finn out of his slump after his loss to Phenex girl however her musing was cut short when a silver magic circle appeared as Grayfia came through it.

"Greetings, Lady Gabriel."

Gabriel got up and addressed Grayfia with a kind smile.

"Hello there. I don't believe we've met."

"That is understandable. I am Grayfia Lucifuge and I am the Queen to my master Sirzechs Lucifer."

Gabriel smiled.

"I see. What can I do for you Lady Grayfia?"

"My Master Sirzechs has a message for young Finn after his battle with Ravel Phenex. He and Ravel put on a show and my master would like to see a rematch."

Gabriel smiled at this news hoping it would bring Finn out of his depressive slump.

"He's upstairs in his room Lady Grayfia."

Grayfia bowed her head as she teleported via her magic circle.

-line break-

Finn still sat quietly until he saw Grayfia's magic circle appear in his room causing him to turn around and face her as her magic circle disappeared.

"Hello ."

"Greetings Finn."

Finn got up from his spot on the floor only to sit on his bed.

"So, how did Rias and the others do in the Rating Game?"

"Despite the best efforts of Lady Rias and her peerage taking out many of Lord Riser's pieces they lost."

Finn's head fell forward as he did his best to hide the regret in his eyes.

"It's my fault. If only I had won then that could've given Rias and the others a chance but instead I let them down. Some blader I am."

Grayfia who had been quiet for the most part continued talking.

"Your battle with Ravel Phenex was quite the show and my master was thoroughly entertained with it as well."

Finn didn't look at her but she could hear the anger in his voice.

"What's your point? You show up just to rub salt in the wound?"

"No, the opposite actually."

Grayfia then handed Finn a piece of paper with a magic circle on it.

"My master Sirzechs believes that you deserve a rematch as your first bout was too short for his liking. He says if you want your rematch then use this magic circle to go to the engagement party between my sister and Riser and stake your claim for a rematch."

A small smile found its way to Finns' face.

"Thank you ."

Finn bowed to Grayfia as she did the same before he quickly closed the gap and hugged the maid to her surprise.

He then released her as she left via her magic circle as Finn reached over and grabbed Fenrir and looked at his partner.

"Well Fenrir what do you think?"

Fenrir glowed again responding to Finn as the boy smiled.

"You were right. I've never just stopped and quit after one loss. I always got back up and this is no different. Get ready partner cause I feel like some fried chicken tonight!"

Finn grabbed Fenrir as well as the slip of paper and bolted out of his room as he ran down the stairs but he tripped and fell face forward about to collide with the floor until two massive breasts cushioned his impact.

Finn looked up to see his mother smiling brightly.

"Ara, Ara. Where are you going in such a rush sweety?"

Finn smiled as he removed himself from his mom's large assets and jumped down.

"I'm getting my rematch!"

Gabriel smiled at her son as she kneeled down and kissed him on the lips before embracing him in a massive hug suffocating him in her chest in the process.

"M-Mom. C-Can't breathe."

Gabriel released her grip on her son.

"Make sure you come back safe."

"I'll be fine mom. What's the worst that could happen?"

Finn ran out the door only to find the beyclub waiting for him.

"Uh, guys how long were you all waiting out here?"

Yuffie was the first to answer.

"We all just got here to cheer you up. Where are you going anyway?"

Finn smiled brightly.

"I'm going to get my rematch against Ravel!"

Zar raised his arm in the air with joy on his face.

"Alright let's go!"

"Yeah let's go!"

Yuffie chimed in jumping for joy however Reya quickly shut their celebration down.

"Not to be a downer Finn-san, but how do you plan to get to the party anyway?"

Finn smiled as he pulled out the piece of paper that Grayfia gave him.

" said I could use this but I don't know how it works."

Zar and Yuffie looked the piece of paper confused.

"How's a piece of paper gonna help us?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's a magic piece of paper."

Both Zar and Finn looked at Yuffie confused but lucky for them Momo jumped in.

"Yuffie-san has a point."

Momo extended her arm out as Finn handed her the piece of paper as she looked it over then for the first time in her life she had a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Hehe. You guys better get ready."

"Wait ready for what?"

Momo applied magic to the circle on the paper as the group was teleported to the engagement party.

-line break-

The bey club found themselves inside a building where the Gremory-Phenex engagement party was being held.

Finn looked around.

"Is this HFIL? Looks different than what I thought it'd be."

Momo looked at Finn with pure confusion on her face.

"Finn-san...why'd you say HFIL?"

"Mom doesn't allow swearing at home."

Reya then chimed in.

"Finn-san hell isn't a swear."

Finn turned around and tilted his head in confusion.

"What the heck you talking about?"

Zar was getting bored with their conversation so he had to redirect everyone's focus.

"Guys Come on! Finn needs his rematch and standing around all day isn't gonna help anyone."

Yuffie nodded in agreement as the rest of the group ran towards the main hall where the party was being held.

-line break-

The engagement party between Rias and Riser had turned into a battle as Issei had stormed the place and challenged Riser for Rias and even SIrzechs had given the okay for the fight however the fight had taken a different turn as Issei had given up his arm to Ddraig in exchange for using his balance breaker which allowed him to hold the holy cross and damage Riser with it but his triumphant victory was short-lived as his balance breaker's time limit wore off causing him to collapse face-first on the ground to the dismay of Rias and the ORC but to the joy of Riser.

Before Riser could deal the final blow the doors to the hall opened revealing the bey club although Finn and Zar fell face-first both them a bit tired from all the running that they did.

Reya looked down at the two boys well mainly at Zar.

"Zar-san. How are you this tired we didn't run that far?"

"Huff Huff I ran to the best of my ability, okay?"

Reya smiled to herself but nodded to Zar's statement.

Finn then got to his feet and scanned the crowd who were for the mostly watching the fight until the bey club arrived then he found Ravel.

"Ravel!"

Hearing her name Ravel turned only to scoff as she saw Finn pointing at her which caused her to avert her gaze.

The arrival of the club diverted Riser's attention which only served to anger him more.

"Riser demands to know what this other intrusion is!"

Sirzechs then decided to speak up.

"I invited Finn to the party because I thoroughly enjoyed his battle with Ravel Phenex before the rating game. However, since the match was so short I figured he'd want a do-over."

Finn smiled as he pointed at Ravel who now wore a formal black party dress with her signature fan in her left hand.

"Ravel Phenex I challenge you to a rematch!"

Ravel looked at Finn before she averted her gaze.

"Pass."

Finn almost fell over in a comedic manner before he readjusted himself.

"Why?!"

Ravel scoffed.

"I have no interest I already beat you once."

Finn then got an idea as a smirk formed on his face.

"Fine then how about this; rematch you and me double or nothing winner takes all!"

Ravel's gaze went back to Finn as her interest had been piqued by his offer.

"What do you have in mind?"

Finn knew he had her hooked so he kept talking.

"We have our rematch and if you win the Rias marries Riser no ifs ands or buts about it."

This caused everyone mainly Rias and her group to look at Finn like he had grown a second head.

Ravel smirked fully confident she could win again.

"Alright then deal."

This exchange didn't go unheard by Riser and Issei as Riser developed an arrogant smirk while Issei's face morphed into an expression of concern and fear as both he and Riser were teleported back to the main hall.

Finn smiled, however, it was short-lived as Issei grabbed the blader by his shoulders and shook him rapidly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Nothing Issei now please stop shaking me."

Issei stopped shaking Finn but he began applying pressure to his shoulder.

"Finn if you lose I will find you and I will break you."

"Don't worry I got this."

Before both bladers were teleported to the arena Sirzechs asked Finn a question.

"Finn although you've put down the terms for when you lose what do you want when you win? I can grant you any request you should want."

Finn thought to himself before he gave his answer to Sirzechs.

"To be honest sir. I don't really want anything since all I want is a rematch with Ravel."

Sirzechs chuckled at Finn's open honesty as the young boy turned to Grayfia.

"Could you please call the match?"

Grayfia nodded in acceptance to Finn's request as both bladers were teleported to the same arena that Issei and Riser were in a moment ago but it was fixed like no damage was done to it.

Finn noticed that Ravel was in the same attire she was in during their first match but he was brought out of his musing when a bey area appeared from the floor and its design caught Finn by surprise.

It was a bit larger than the arena in the stadium as it was colored bright orange and red on the sides. In the four corners of the arena were four mini phoenix statues that were a mix of bright and dark orange with yellow eyes.

Finn closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his nerves as he took aim at the arena while Ravel took a small step back as she brushed some of her blonde hair behind her as she also took aim.

Grayfia's voice rang out in the arena for the two bladers.

**First Battle.**

Finn and Ravel took aim as the room went quiet for the most part as Riser couldn't take the smug look on his face which caused Issei to scowl until he saw a much older woman standing next to Riser.

Getting a better look he was surprised as the woman looked exactly like ravel in her early twenties with the same blonde hair and blue eyes, with the only exception of her hair being done up very high with ornate hair decorations.

Rias noticed where Issei's line of sight was looking so she chose to inform him.

"That's Lady Phenex. She's Ravel's mother and wife of Lord Phenex."

"Oh makes sense I was wondering why she looked like Ravel."

-line break-

On another balcony, two other individuals were going to bear witness to the match that was going to take place.

On the right was a middle-aged, handsome looking man with long crimson red hair that is tied in a loose ponytail with a black hairband. He has bright blue eyes just like his two children, Sirzechs and Rias Gremory. He also had short red stubble on his chin.

Standing next to him was an older man who had blue eyes and blonde hair much like Risers with it being spiky in the back.

"This is an interesting turn of events isn't it lord phenex?"

"Quite Lord Gremory. I am curious to see how Ravel does in the match as the fate of the engagement is on the line."

-line break-

Back in the arena as both Finn and Ravel were in their ready stances Grayfia's voice range out again to the two bladers.

"Ready...Set."

At this, the bey club and even the ORC joined the countdown.

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"Let it Rip!"

Both Finn and Ravel launched their beys as both Phoenix and Fenrir landed in the arena and spun clockwise as Phoenix went towards the center just like their last battle.

Seeing this Zar frantically rubbed his head in despair.

"Oh crap! This is turning out just like their last battle!"

'Zar-san!"

The mars blader turned his attention to Momo.

"Zar-san. Have faith besides Finn-san told us he had a plan."

Zar nodded.

"Alright, I'll have faith in my captain."

As Phoenix held down the center of the stadium Fenrir continued circling until Finn was done playing the waiting game.

"Get in there Fenrir!"

Fenrir responded to its bladers' request as it pivoted and slammed into Phoenix only to have its attack reflected but it went back in again for another attack only to be deflected again.

Ravel smirked as she moved some of her blonde hair aside.

"You can't win. No matter what you do Phoenix will just reflect any attack you launch."

"So what?"

Ravel looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean quit talking and focus on the fight. If you can run your mouth that much then you can back it up with your bey!"

Ravel then sported a tick mark on her forehead pissed that this human had the gall to talk to much less shout at her like that.

"It seems you forgot where your place is and that's in the ashes of the Phoenix!"

Revive Phoenix's Friction Performance Tips rubber edge ground against the stadium and gained a huge speed and power boost as it rushed Fenrir.

"Haaa! Phoenix Break!"

"Oh crap! Move Fenrir!"

"You're done!"

Phoenix slammed into Fenrir sending it sky-high as it was on the verge of bursting.

"Please hold on Fenrir!"

Then both Finn and Fenrir glowed blue as Fenrir hit the edge of the stadium before landing at Finn's feet still in one piece and not bursted to Ravel's surprise as Grayfia called the first round.

**Revive Phoenix with a ring out finish. One point for Ravel Phenex.**

The ORC was starting to feel despair as this was starting to feel similar to Finn and Ravel's first match but when they looked at the beyclub to their surprise they weren't worried more like they were laser-focused on the fight and Finn mostly before Grayfia's voice rang out again to the two bladers.

**Second Battle.**

Momo clasped her hands tight as she looked at Finn via the monitor.

'Finn win this.'

"Ready? Set."

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

Before they launched Ravel smirked.

'I'll finish him off with flare boost and wrap this up.'

'I have to be careful. Ravel already has one point so me and Fenrir are gonna have to take this round.'

"Let it Rip!"

Ravel used a magic circle under her feet giving her the extra lift she needed.

"Go Phoenix! Revive Impact!"

Finn then smiled confusing Ravel as Phoenix barreled down towards Fenrir in the arena.

"Saw that one coming Ravel! Fenrir!"

Fenrir then quickly moved out of the way as Phoenix slammed into the arena floor with a loud Klang as phoenix made a small crack in the floor that went unnoticed by everyone.

Phoenix quickly recovered and rushed Fenrir as the attack type responded as both beys were in deadlock.

"Well, Ravel didn't expect you to go on offense."

"Don't too cocky. Phoenix will burst your Fenrir."

"Why don't we see about that? Fenrir!"

Fenrir then dodged the attack from phoenix until it took the center of the stadium confusing the bey club as Yuffie spoke out to this.

"Finn! What're you doing? Fenrir is an attack-type if you take the center you're the one who's going to run out of steam!"

Finn tuned out Yuffie as he assumed a stance before calling out to his partner.

"Fenrir! Pack Stance!"

As Phoenix rushed Fenrir to the surprise of Ravel and everyone else the attack type Fenrir warded off the defense type Phoenix with relative ease.

Ravel was the most surprised.

"What's going on?"

'Pack stance is a move that I only created before I got here. It's a move that immensely kills Fenrir's power the trade-off is a boost in defense and a recovery in stamina. I just need Fenrir to hold on long enough to recover enough stamina for a counter-attack.'

"Keep Going Fenrir!"

As Fenrir continued to ward off the attacks of Revive Phoenix Finn noticed the small crack in the stadium, which gave him an idea.

"Alright now go Fenrir!"

Fenrir then left the center of the stadium and began racing around the arena as Ravel looked on in surprise.

'Did it get faster? No there's no way!'

"Chase after it Phoenix!"

As Phoenix pursed Fenrir around the arena Fenrir was still keeping ahead of Phoenix.

"Looks like that armor is slowing you down huh Ravel?"

"The only thing your mouth will do is get you in trouble."

Then as Fenrir approached the small crack in the arena through some miracle Fenrir did a small hop over it as Ravel didn't see it until Phoenix hit the crack and stumbled.

"What?!"

"Now go for it!"

In that small split second as Phoenix stumbled Fenrir upon making the smallest contact with the floor of the arena Fenrir turned right around and rushed back at Phoenix with a full head of steam.

"RRRRRRAAAAHHHHH! FENRIR!"

Blue light burst from the bey as all the devils present saw a pair of yellow eyes before a claw swiped through the light revealing the wolf from Asgard as Fenrir released a mighty howl as Fenrir lunged at Phoenix.

"Go! God Incisor!"

The fangs on the Fenrir Avtar were encased in blue light before they grew to a much larger size as Fenrir bit into revive phoenix.

However, as soon as Fenrir made contact Ravel's body began recoiling as unknown to the audience and Finn she was feeling the pain that Phoenix was feeling.

"**That's it Phoenix**. I want more. Ugh."

Then the sclera in Ravel's eye turned pitch black as her eyes changed from their normal color as her left eye turned a dark shade of blue while her right eye a bright shade of red.

"**HAAAAA! Revive Phoenix!**"

The color of phoenix changed instead of its normal red-orange and yellow color the phoenix in the center turned pitch black as did the color of the outer red armor.

The avatar of Phoenix rose from the bey except the flames and wings of the bird were purple.

The immense power of phoenix pushed Fenrir back as Phoenix picked up speed and began racing towards Fenrir.

"**There's something I've been longing to hear from you, Finn. The sound of your despair! Phoenix Break!**"

"The only thing you'll be hearing ravel is the sound of my victory buzzer! Go Fenrir!"

Ravel's new power-up had many on edge as Lady Phenex and Riser watched with great concern as did lord phenex.

"What is going on?"

Lady Phenex watched on with concern for her daughter's well being.

"Riser is unsure mother."

As Phoenix and Fenrir collided Fenrir slightly tilted up parrying the attack of phoenix and sent it flying out of the arena as the dark power from the bey left and it landed out the outside with a small 'tink'.

"Fang Fenrir with a ring out finish. One point for Finn Dameron."

Finn smiled a big smile while Ravel picked up Revive Phoenix and looked at her bey as it was now back to its normal color.

**Third Battle.**

Before it could be called Finn looked at Ravel with a smirk.

"Not bad for a human-like me huh Ravel?"

Finn then got an idea as he turned towards the monitor.

"I have a request if you don't mind."

**What is your request, Finn?**

"I'd like you to change the rules of this round to no ring out finishes just a burst round only."

This caused everyone to look at Finn confused as Reya spoke up.

"I don't understand why would Finn-san want only a burst round. It doesn't make sense."

Momo then spoke up with her hand on her chin.

"I get it. Since it'll be a burst round that means that a victor can only be decided via a burst and not a ring out. A clear cut winner."

Reya nodded in agreement.

"I see that's not a bad plan however if Finn-san were to lose then he can't come up with an excuse for himself."

Momo looked at Reya in shock.

"How can you say that Reya?!"

"She's got a point Momo."

"Yeah a really big point!"

Momo looked at the other two bladers in surprise.

"Zar, Yuffie whose side are you on?!"

Both bladers pointed to Finn as Momo face palmed before turning her attention back to the fight.

This round will be a burst finish round only. Ring outs and bey stoppage will not equal any points.

Finn smiled as he got into his ready stance as did Ravel as the countdown began.

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"Let it Rip!"

Both bladers launched their beys as both Phoenix and Fenrir rushed each other colliding with one another as each time Phoenix collided with Fenrir Ravel's body recoiled from each blow from Fenrir once again feeling the pain that Phoenix felt.

"Agh! Guh! Ow!"

'More. I don't want this pain anymore! Stop Phoenix-no I want more. Give me more That's the way Phoenix!'

Fenrir and Phoenix collided as the armor for phoenix came off.

"Let's finish this! Revive Crush!"

At that moment Finn closed his eyes as he tuned out everything around him focusing on the arena and the beys inside it.

Finn kept his eyes closed until they opened quickly as they were filled with determination.

"Now there's our opening! Go Fenrir!"

Fenrir backed off from Phoenix before slamming into the bey as the impact knocked Revive Phoenix underneath its own armor to Ravel's utter shock.

"What?!"  
Then it clicked it Momo's head.

"I get it!"

Zar, Yuffie, and Reya looked at Momo confused by what the girl meant.

"Get what Momo?"

"Huh? I don't get it."

"What do you mean Momo-san?"

Momo looked back at her fellow beyclub members with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye.

"Finn predicted the angle at which the revive armor would land then he knocked Phoenix in that spot to score a burst. He really is amazing!"

"Let's go Fenrir! Reverse Crush!"

As Phoenix was getting hit by not only Fenrir but its own armor from above Ravel wasn't feeling too good.

'At this rate, I'm going to lose. I-I can't lose if I lose again then…'

-line break-

"Lunior! Tear it apart! Lost Spiral!"

"Burn it away! Phoenix Break!"

Both Lost Luinor and Revive Phoenix clash as their avatars go head-on but it was short-lived as the tail of Luinor goes through Phoenix as Lost Luinor bursts Revive Phoenix to Ravel's horror as Lui takes the match as he walks towards ravel who's still devastated over her loss.

"You're pathetic. Your ego led to your downfall and that makes you a crappy blader. Speaking of Beys you don't even know your own bey in fact you don't deserve that turbo bey in your hands right now. Just quit blading before you embarrassed those of us who are actually good."

With that Lui left with his back turned while Ravel looked down at Phoenix distraught as a small layer of darkness covered Phoenix before it vanished.

-line break-

Back in the present, the Ravel began hearing the sound of a heartbeat...her heartbeat.

'Ba-dump! Ba-dump! Ba-dump!'

"**Punished.** Punished. **For your actions, you must be punished!**"

Then it happened as phoenix was engulfed in darkness the avatar rose from the bey again except this time Phoenix looked different.

The fire in its chest and wings instead of its normal orange were now a dark shade of purple and the armor on phoenix was black and light-gray, lastly, the face of the avatar gave off a demonic vibe.

Phoenix let out an ear-piercing cry as it turned towards Ravel its yellow eyes narrowed at the young devil to her fear and confusion.

"W-What?!"

Before anyone could react the new phoenix flew towards Ravel as she cried out before the avatar flew into her and vanished but it didn't stop there.

Ravel then went to her knees as steam could be seen coming off her body as her wings burst from her back and began changing color for the normal orange to a dark purple as she began coughing up spit that turned to steam when it hit the ground as she was clutching her stomach in pain. Her eyes began to flash from the pitch-black sclera to the normal white color as well as her eyes going from their usual dark blue to the both of them flashing between red and blue.

Her normal blonde drill curl style hair came undone into one simple long white mane. Her clothes changed too as her current blader attire changed via some dark purple flames to a black, gloved bodysuit with dark-red lines on the torso, arm sleeves, and legs. The suit also sported a silver full-connected pauldron with three hexagons, a sleeveless black coat connected underneath it with a white border and interior, a three-pronged tail that ends with red tips and red flames at the base, and a two-segmented silver belt that doesn't connect and sports a dark-red hexagon on each tip. The black bodysuit unlike her last attire accentuated each of her body's natural curves from her bust to her hips , and her ass throwing her modesty out the window.

Her eyes had also changed as the sclerae in her eyes turned pitch black and her right eye turned red while her left eye turned blue completing her metamorphosis.

"**HAAAAAAAA**!"

Ravel let out a shout as dark power burst from her body as Revive Phoenix also changed its appearance.

The color scheme was now black, red, and silver as the normal red phoenix in the middle had changed to a more detailed silver phoenix with yellow eyes instead of blue. On each side of the phoenix were four outer hexagons.

"Ravel! What's going on speak to me please!"

Mostly everyone turned to the source of the voice lady Phenex who was now worried for her daughter as a look of fear and concern and fear was present on her face as the same could be said of Riser and Lord Phenex.

Then it got strange as Ravel began laughing.

"**Heha!hahahahahaha!**"

Finn looked at her confused at worried.

"Uh? Ravel?"

"Do it Phoenix!"

In a show of power, phoenix jumped out of the stadium and flipped it over before hitting it dead center and destroying it with pure power.

Ravel smiled and looked at the new bey spinning before her and she was on the verge of laughing again.

"**This is...No I am Dread Phoenix!**"

Finn then narrowed his eyes at "Ravel" before he addressed what was going on.

"Who am I talking to right now?"

"**What?**"

Finn narrowed his eyes in anger before he asked again.

"I said who am I talking to right now!"

Ravel then began laughing again before she spoke facing Finn and the monitors where the rest of the devils were watching.

"**Ravel Phenex is gone! I am Dread Phoenix! And you for your actions you will be punished!**"

Finn narrowed his eyes at the possessed Ravel before he turned to the monitors where the audience was.

"Hey! Riser and the rest of his group as well as Ravel's mom and dad can you hear me?"

Although no one answered him Finn was 100% certain they could hear him.

"Listen I may not know you all that well or even at all but I promise...no I give you my word I will bring Ravel back to you guys."

"**Ha! Don't make a vow you can't keep. Phoenix!**"

"Trust me I keep my word and I'm freeing Ravel. Go Fenrir!"

Dread Phoenix and Fenrir rushed each other as their collision caused a huge explosion covering the view monitor for the moment as both beys were sent flying back but that didn't stop either of them.

"One more time Fenrir!"

"**You're an annoying bug I intend to squash!"**

Both beys collided again as another explosion ensued causing parts of the stone arena they were in to fall apart and collapse.

-line break-

To say that the current turn of events left everybody in the hall speechless was an understatement.

Murmurs were spreading through the crows like wildfire as both the beyclub and the ORC were shocked by Ravel's sudden change.

However, Riser was getting tired of seeing his little sister under the dark influence of phoenix so he figured was going to do something about it.

"Riser will not sit here and allow this thing to possess ravel any longer!"

However, before he could Zar and Yuffie got in his way by grabbing his arms and pulling him.

"Stop it, dude!"

"Yeah, mister! chill out!"

"Release Riser at once!"

"Look I know you wanna help Ravel but you'll just get in the way of the fight if you do!"

"Yeah. Zar's right mister. You'd just get hurt trying to stop them!"

Before their debate could continue Sirzechs chimed in.

"They're right Riser. You need to stop."

"What're you say SirZechs? Your saying Riser should just allow whatever that thing is to keep hold of Ravel's body?!"

"No I'm not but the bladers are right. If you gon down there you'd only be getting in the way not to mention they're both putting out massive amounts of energy meaning you couldn't even get close if you tried."

Riser let out a 'tsk' of frustration as Sirzechs kept talking.

"Your best bet is to place your trust in Finn."

"You can't be serious?! Why should Riser put stock in the words of a lowly-"

"Enough Riser."

Riser looked to his left to see his mother with a stern glare in his direction causing him to back down.

"I hate what's happening to Ravel as well more so than you but you going down there won't help your sister. Besides...I've put my faith in that Finn boy to bring my daughter back. So should you."

Riser was surprised by his mother's words as he clamped up as he roughly removed himself from Zar and Yuffie's grip.

Issei leaned over to Rias and whispered to her.

"Never thought I'd see Riser be shut up so quickly."

"Your right. I guess the gravity of the current situation has finally put him on mute."

Lady Phenex looked back at the monitor as her eyes went to her possessed daughter as held her head down.

'Please Finn. Bring my daughter back. Please.'

-line break-

Dread Phoenix and Fenrir hadn't stopped clashing head-on as neither bey nor blader was willing to back down.

"**Your spirit and determination are admirable however the fact that you won't go down is pissing me off!**"

Finn got up as his breathing was getting a bit heavy and his whole body felt sore.

"I'm never going to quit not until I bring Ravel back like I said I would. So you can knock me down all you want but I'll keep getting back up!"

Ravel smiled a sadistic smile as phoenix began to spin faster.

"**Really? Well then let's test that theory, shall we! Dread Phoenix!**"

Dread phoenix began to pick up speed as its atomic performance ground against the stone floor as it rushed Fenrir.

"**HAAAA! Dread Break!**"

Dread Phoenix slammed into Fenrir as the impact sent Finn slamming into one of the walls as the recoil caused him to cough up spit and his eyes went wide as he fell face-first on the ground.

Ravel smiled before her smile turned to a scowl as Finn got right back up.

"Don't count us out yet! We're not done!"

Ravel grit her teeth in anger as Dread Phoenix rushed Fenrir again.

"J**ust lay down and die!**"

"I told you before not happening!"

Both beys clashed again as another massive explosion followed suit.

As both beys kept colliding Ravel's body recoiled each time Fenrir collided with Phoenix.

"**More. More. I want to feel every last ounce of it. So give me more Phoenix!**"

Both beys collided again as the impacts were rocking arena however their clash was affecting the outside area as well as the arena they were in as well.

-line break-

In the hall where everyone was watching the fight, the entire hall suddenly began shaking violently as pieces were coming undone and beginning to crumble on the guests.

A much larger piece broke off and was about to crush someone but Zar jumped in.

"Go Variares!"

Zar launched his bey and easily destroyed the large piece of rubble.

More large pieces of rubble began to fall as Yuffie followed suit.

"Go get em Quetzalcoatl!"

Zar and Yuffie did their best to take care of the falling debris coming from the ceiling.

"Man! I thought that their battle was only over there so why is this place close to coming down?"

Yuffie shrugged her shoulders at his question as Momo gave her thoughts.

"I have a theory. Maybe Finn and Ravel's battle is so intense with all the energy putting out that we can feel it and the effects from here."

Sona held her chin before speaking up.

"it's a plausible theory Momo and it would explain why the ceiling is coming down."

-line break-

Finn was getting tired from the battle but when he tried to get back up he just fell to his knees out of exhaustion.

"**You're finally finished huh? Good, that means I can wrap this up!**"

Finn looked down at Fenrir who was wobbling and nearing the end of its stamina.

"Fenrir, partner. I'm sorry I let you down."

{**Finn…**}

Finn was on the verge of tears until he found himself in a cold winter wasteland full of mountains and when he turned around he was face to face with the actual Fenrir.

"F-Fenrir?"

{**Finn. Give it everything you have against her and I'll put my trust in you.**}

Finn then smiled as he ran up and hugged the big wolf as tight as he could as his mind was brought back to reality as he looked down at his partner then smiled.

"Right partner. Thanks."

Finn the got back up to Ravel's irk.

"**WHY WON'T YOU DIE! Phoenix!**"

"We're not done, Ravel! I told you I'll always get back up!"

Then both Finn and Fenrir began to glow the same color blue.

"**RAAAAAH! FENRIR**!"

What happened next surprised everyone as two angel wings came from Finn's back.

The devils in the room were shocked while the bey club was smiling ear to ear.

"Look! Look Finn has wings! He really has wings!"

"Huh? Guess he wasn't kidding about the mom being an angel part."

Momo smiled while Reya was starstruck.  
"Let's go Fenrir!"

Blue energy burst from the bey as Fenrir appeared from the bey ready for battle with a loud howl while Ravel wasn't impressed.

"**So what? Tear it apart Dread Phoenix!**"

Both beys rushed each other again as massive explosions and gusts of wind followed suit.

Ad the battle resumed with the intense pace Finn saw out of the corner of his eye via the monitor the room that everyone else was in was coming apart and above one of Riser's pawn pieces I huge piece of the ceiling was about to go on top of her.

Acting on instinct Finn made a bright yellow magic circle.

"Go Fenrir!"

Fenrir bolted through the magic circle to its intended destination as Riser's knight Karlamine noticed the loose debris that was going to fall on Marion.

"Marion! Above you!"

The maid looked to see the rubble about to crush her until Finn's magic circle appeared and shattered the debris with ease as it bolted back through to the battlefield.

"**You're an idiot ignoring the fight for one weakling. You're pathetic**."

"No, it's called helping which is what I'm going to do for you."

"Hehe. your welcome to try."

Both beys clashed again, however, this time Fenrir was pushing back dread phoenix.

"**What?!**"

"What's wrong you looked surprised."

"**Don't get cocky! This is where it ends!**"

"I agree so you ready? Final Showdown Ravel!"

Fenrir rushed dread phoenix as the bey launched Fenrir sky high to everyone's horror but Finn kept smiling as his wings started to glow.

"Go Fenrir! Go as high as you can! Let's show them the wolf's true fangs!"

Fenrir who was still high in the air glowed bright blue.

"Get ready ravel we're going to show you true resonance! **Fenrir Reverse God Fang Strike!**"

Ravel smiled as she channeled all her dark resonance as she and Phoenix began to glow.

"**Dread Phoenix! Black Phoenix Soaring Destruction!**"

Dread Phoenix glowed dark purple as it launched itself up at Fenrir as both beys clashed head-on causing a massive explosion as the avatar of Fenrir and dread phoenix collided filling the whole arena with white.

As the avatars clashed it was if Finn and Ravel clashed slamming their heads into one another and screaming with white-hot passion in their voice and spirit.

Then unseen by everyone Fenrir burst dread phoenix to ravel's horror as it was followed up by a massive explosion blinding everyone.

The dust finally settled as the audience looked on and to their horror, Ravel got up first but it was short-lived as she screamed in pain her distorted voice going back to normal.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

Ravel's bodysuit vanished leaving her normal clothes in tatters as her torn bra was the only thing keeping her modesty intact as her eyes went back to normal and her white hair went back to its blonde color she collapsed in a heap flat on her back.

To the joy of the bey club Finn got up his clothes also in tears and his angel wings proudly out and Fenrir barely spinning he raised his head to the sky and shouted for all to hear.

"RRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The bey club could be happier as they all jumped for joy.

"He won! He won! Hahaha!"

"Boom Baby! That's Finn for ya!"

"Thank goodness."

Momo had one hand over her heart to catch her breath as Reya chuckled.

"Ara, Ara. Finn-san is full of surprises isn't he."

Finn looked down and saw revive phoenix was back to its normal color so he did his best to bend down as he picked it up and reassembled it and placed it in Ravel's hand closing what strength he could he picked up Ravel but not before he grabbed what was left of his shirt and draped it over her covering it up and carrying her bridal style although he was very off balance but a silver magic circle appeared before him thanks to Grayfia as he stumbled through holding on to Ravel tight as he walked over to Riser and handed Ravel to him.

"Here you go, Riser. As Promised."

Riser scoffed before his mother shot him a glare and Riser fixed his attitude.

"Riser Thanks you."

Finn smiled.

"Oh, it was nothing."

Lady Phenex approached him and bowed her head which was a surprise for most.

"Finn. On behalf of all of house Phenex, You have our thanks."

"No problem I was just doing what I always do having a bey battle."

Finn walked over to Ravel and leaned down to her ear.

"You were awesome Ravel. I really wanna fight you again someday so get better okay?"

Finn rubbed her head unaware she was blushing a deep shade of crimson as she was slightly awake since he carried her.

However, the battle finally caught up with Finn as he was about to collapse until he fell face first in Momo's chest which would normally cause her to flush red but this time she just smiled and looked down at him.

"You were amazing."

Finn just smiled as the bey club walked out of the hall but not before Finn said goodbye although he was exhausted.

"So long. Thanks again for inviting me, Sir."

Sirzechs lightly chuckled as he simply gave Finn goodbye and they left.

On the balcony, Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex discussed the events.

"Well Lord Phenex that was unique, to say the least."

"Indeed and I've decided to call off the wedding. Ravel will need time to recover and besides I'm positive the red dragon emperor would've beaten Riser so that would've taught him humility which he needed but this… this will teach him more so than losing to the red dragon emperor."

"I see."

"My wife was right. What that boy has done today, saving my daughter from its possession he has earned the eternal gratitude of house phenex. I think Ravel may have taken a liking to him and who knows maybe some grandchildren wouldn't be so bad."

Lord gremory laughed at his statement as both males looked at the damage both bladers did to the arena.

Several weeks later

Weeks had passed since Finn's battle with Ravel and since then Finn has a new roommate to the irk of momo.

Ever since Finn saved Marion's life the pawn of Riser couldn't get the boy out of her head so after talking with lady phenex Marion was transferred to her care and becoming a free pawn and with that she made her way to Finn's residence and proceed to move in with him claiming that he was her master now confusing the boy but he made no complaints but the talk at school spread as Marion half the time would leave his side and since Rias was kind enough to enroll her at Kuoh she was even happier.

However, today was special as another new student arrived today at Kuoh in Rias's class.

"Students please welcome your new classmate."

The new arrival caused the current devils in the room to go wide with surprise.

"Hello, My name is Ravel Phenex. Please take care of me."

Koneko gave Ravel a blank stare before she talked to herself.

"This should be good."

**A/N: Hey everybody I'm back! Sorry I've been gone so long college has been busy but I'm here with the newest chapter of Bladers DXD. With the phoenix arc over we're going to move into the holy sword arc and there'll be plenty of surprises and changes in there as well so stay tuned. Please don't forget to favorite and follow and I'll see you all next time. See ya! ;)**


	6. Crimson Empress

ORC Clubroom

Ravel sat on the couch opposite to Rias as the rest of the club stood behind her.

"I'm surprised to see you here Ravel. We all thought that after your incident that you would still be recovering."

Ravel fidgeted with her hands in her lap before she looked up.

"I recovered quickly besides I had too."

Everyone looked at her confused as Asia broke the silence.

"B-But why? Shouldn't rest be important so you can get better?"

Ravel sighed as she fidgeted with her hands again before answering.

"How else can I fix my loss to Finn if I don't improve?"

Ravel then pulled out Revive Phoenix to the surprise of everyone as Issei stepped back a bit.

"You kept that? I know you guys are prideful but you shouldn't keep the dangerous possession Beyblade in your pocket!"

Ravel looked down at Revive Phoenix as she tucked it back away.

It was then that Akeno interjected.

"Your parents were okay with you keeping Phoenix?"

Ravel shook her head.

"Both my father and my brother were very adamant about me getting rid of it. No one in the house of Phenex how revive phoenix was made but it has been passed down in my family for generations choosing its blader through resonance."

Kiba spoke up as Ravel turned to meet his blue gaze.

"Sorry to interrupt you Ravel but who had Revive Phoenix before you? Was it Lord Phenex?"

Ravel shook her head as she continued talking.

"No, actually it belonged to my mother first."

Everyone's jaw nearly hit the floor at her statement as none of them could believe or picture Lady Phenex behind the launcher and battling in a bey arena.

Shaking off their surprise everyone turned their attention back to Ravel however Koneko looked to her left and saw a small blue box as there was a sweet smell coming from it.

"Yo. What's in the box?"

Ravel turned towards Koneko and turned her head with a huff.

"None of your business."

Akeno had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Ara, Ara I think our little Ravel wants to reward her hero for saving her. The way she's dressed says it all."

Everyone looked closer at her attire which was the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, with the addition of a black sweater over her dress shirt and both her uniform and the black sweater were well ironed out with no wrinkles present.

Ravel turned bright red and tilted her head down so Rias and the others couldn't see her face but it didn't work out so well.

Ravel then stood straight up and grabbed her box as she was proceeding to leave but not before she gave a bow to the ORC and left.

Rias smiled at this as Ravel's figure left through the door frame.

"Well, that was enlightening."

Asia looked to her right and saw Issei was sad to her confusion.

"What's wrong Issei?"

"It's not fair! Why is Finn getting all the chicks huh? At this rate, he's gonna build a harem faster than me and he doesn't even know the joy of seeing a naked woman's body!"

Issei's mini-rant caused Koneko to scowl, Kiba to sweatdrop at his friend, Asia proceed to tightly pinch his cheek, Akeno to chuckle, and Rias sighed as she rubbed her temples.

After that everyone else proceeded to leave as now it was just Akeno and Rias in the room.

"What should we do?"

Rias turned to her friend with a look of confusion on her face.

"What do you mean Akeno?"

"You can't tell me that you weren't frightened by Ravel's sudden transformation at the engagement party. We were lucky that Finn was able to stop her."

"What're you really trying to say Akeno."

Akeno sighed as she stops messing with a pile of papers and gently set them down on the table and turned to face Rias.

"We both saw Koneko clutching her pocket out of fear."

"Koneko hasn't used Leopard in years so I'm not concerned."

"What if she does battle again and loses control as Ravel did? Will you step in yourself or let Finn handle it again?"

Rias was getting annoyed as she bawled her hand into a fist at her side and clenched her fist tight almost breaking the skin on her palm.

"What's your point?"

Akeno got up and looked Rias dead in her eyes.

"Your too lax Rias. If Ravel or even Koneko were to lose control you'd rather sit by and let someone else handle it!"

"That's not true and you know it Akeno!"

"Are you sure? Maybe you should remove that silver spoon in your mouth and wake up!"

Both females froze at Akeno's last statement as they both backed away from each other as Akeno's hair shadowed over her eyes.

"Bye Rias."

"Akeno wait!"

However, her words fell on deaf ears as Akeno left the room going home for the day.

"Oh, Akeno."

-line break-

Nighttime fell over Kuoh as Akeno sat on her knees in the shrine that she lived in. Her violet eyes held contempt and ambition.

"Rias your my best friend but I'm not going to sit back and do nothing if another incident like Ravel happens again I'm going to do something about it."

Akeno got up from her spot on the floor and walked towards the back of the shrine was a large tooth mounted in place.

As Akeno got closer to the tooth it glowed with a magenta hue around it Akeno had the same aura around her.

Akeno grabbed the tooth as the aura around the tooth and her got a bit brighter.

'Looks like it's finally time. Huh, mom?'

Akeno walked through town until she found the building that she was looking for; a blacksmith shop.

She knocked on the back door a couple of times and waited until the smith answered.

The man rubbed his eyes clearly tired as he was about to go home for the day.

"It's late. Come back tomor-Akeno?"

Akeno smiled at the man.

"Hi, Renji."

The man now dubbed Renji had spiky fire orange hair with red highlights and amber eyes. His current attire was a long sleeve black shirt and a pair of blue jeans along with some black and red boots.

"Akeno you know I love ya like family but it's late. Can't whatever this is wait until morning?"

Akeno shook her head as she pulled out the tooth and showed it to him as his eyes went wide with surprise.

"Isn't that your family's dragon fang? You know from that dragon that bar-"

He was cut off as Akeno glared a hole through him at the mention of her father's name.

"Right sorry. Your dad slayed and kept its fang?"

"Yes, and I want to forge something from it."

Renji looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"What'd you have in mind?"

"A turbo bey."

Renji's eyes went wide.

"What brought this about?"

"Let's just say I wanna "Level Up"."

Renji nodded as he took the fang from Akeno and went into his shop.

"It'll take a few hours, so you'll have to be patient."

Akeno smiled and nodded as she went back home and sat on the steps waiting for her turbo bey.

-line break-

Akeno sat for a few hours when she saw Renji coming with a small black box in his hands.

"Sorry for the wait. May I present your turbo bey."

Renji opened up the box to reveal the three parts of the turbo bey.

Starting with the top of the Layer features a dragon's head meant to represent the beast, a dragon, and the Layer's namesake; the mythical Salamander which feeds on and lives in fire. In its design, it had ten blades and five of them were lined with metal. Laying next to the energy layer was the forge disc. It was a forge disc number 12 that like other even-numbered Core Discs, is symmetrical and elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Frame. Each side featured three protrusions with the center protrusion in each set featuring molding in the shape of a "12" and four holes in the center, akin to the 6 number forge disc. Lastly laying next to the forge disc was the performance tip. The bey's performance tip featured an adjustable wide ball tip with two settings, Defense and Attack, which are switched by sliding the bottom portion of the tip, akin to a mix of the M145 Spin Track of Metal Fight Beyblade and Massive.

Akeno smiled as she picked up each individual bey part and put the pieces together.

"Ufufufu. It's finally done. You and I will do great things Hell Salamander~."

Unseen by Renji a dark magenta shade zigzag mark appeared on her left cheek as it then vanished like it was never there.

"Thank you, Renji."

"Sure Akeno any time."

Akeno bowed to the blacksmith as she proceeded back home under the dead of night.

Finally, home Akeno set Hell Salamander down on the table then looked at her long ponytail before deciding on one last loose end to take care of before she would start her day tomorrow.

-line break-

Asia walked through the schoolyard enjoying the nice day today as she had arrived at school a bit earlier than she normally did. She mainly wanted to play a bit with her familiar Rassei as she quickly looked around her surroundings making sure no one else was present as she summoned the little sprite dragon.

Rassei looked up at Asia and smiled as it nuzzled into her chest bringing delight to Asias' face however she then froze as she felt like something was watching her like a menacing shadow silhouette with piercing yellow eyes was behind her causing her to swiftly turn around only to be met by a stranger.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss. Can I help you?"

"Ara, Ara. You can't recognize your Onee-sama Asia?"

Asia blinked a few times before it finally clicked.

"Akeno-san! Sorry I didn't recognize you. I like your haircut. It's a lot shorter now."

Akeno smiled at the former nun while Rassi wouldn't stop growling at her to Asia's confusion.

"Rassi be nice. That's akeno. She's our friend."

"Asia how wrong you are."

Asia looked at Akeno confusion written on her face.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"I no longer see a need to associate myself with you weaklings. As of now, I'm done with the club and all of you."

Asia was at a loss for words at Akeno's statement as she tried to approach Akeno however she was stopped when a lighting bolt was shot towards her as it struck the ground between her legs as she fell down on her butt.

"I thought I told you that you and I are no longer associated. After all, I don't stay with crying, worthless, weaklings."

Asia's face morphed from surprise to fear as she looked up at Akeno who now had a menacing smile on her face as Asia swore she saw what looked like a large salamander behind Akeno causing her to back away in fear as a few tears spilled from her eyes.

Akeno walked away from the now terrified Asia as she held Hell Salamander in her hand as it glowed a dark shade of magenta.

"It's time to take you for a test run. Let's give them a crimson show Salamander~"

-line break-

The bey club was rather quiet mainly because Finn was running late, so in order to pass the time Momo and Reya were playing a game of cards while Zar and Yuffie were practicing in the arena that was originally in the park but both bishops moved it into the gym via a teleportation circle.

Variares and Quetzalcoatl continued clashing in the arena until Variares knocked Quetzalcoatl out of the arena getting Yuffie's attention.

"Hey, Yuffie pay attention."

"Oh, I'm sorry Zar."

Yuffie walked over and picked up Quetzalcoatl off the gym floor.

"Sorry, Zar. It's just not the same without Finn here."

Zar nodded in agreement as he picked up Variares.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Finn normally brings the energy and he's always the first one to the club."

Reya then spoke up from her card game with Momo.

"We're not an official club yet Zar-san. We still need two more bladers in order for Kaicho to officially recognize us."

A tick mark appeared on Zar's head as he balled his hand into a fist.

"Yeah, I got it! You don't gotta keep reminding me!"

Reya could only chuckle at his outburst.

"Ufufu~ Your so cute when you get mad Zar-san."

"Whatever Reya. Quit being weird!"

Reya shrugged her shoulders and went back to the card game with momo as she tried to strike up a conversation with her fellow bishop.

"So Momo-san. Is it true that Bülent is really staying with Finn at his house?~"

Momo could tell by the tone of her voice she was smug not to mention she was using her hand of cards to hide a shit-eating grin.

"You better act fast Momo. After all, everyone knows that a master and his made can be very naughty when they're left alone with each other.~"

Reya felt Momo's aura of malice but she simply smiled at her.

"Shut up and deal Reya. Besides Finn isn't that kind of boy."

Reya simply smiled at Momo's embarrassment as she looked back at her hand.

The mundane atmosphere of the bey club was interrupted as Ravel entered the gym once again wearing her Kuoh girls uniform with the black sweater over her dress shirt.

Everyone stopped their activities and turned to the youngest member of the Phenex family.

"H-Hello."

Zar and Yuffie greeted the girl with smiles.

"Hi, Ravel."

"Hello."

Momo got up from her spot and walked over to Ravel curious as to why she was here.

"Hello, Ravel. I'm surprised you're not still resting."

"Rias told me the same thing but I'm not here for small talk."

"Then why are you here if not for small talk?"

Ravel looked away as her cheeks were once again dusted red.

"A-As of this moment I'm the newest member of the Kuoh Academy beyclub."

Momo and Reya's eyes went wide with surprise while Zar and Yuffie could be happier.

"Alright! Finally, we got another member!"

"Yay! Yay! This is so cool! We only need one more person now right?"

Momo nodded to the two bladers since now that Ravel joined the club they only needed one more blader for Sona to officially recognize their club as official.

Reya smiled at Ravel as she got an idea.

"Is that the only reason you wanna join the club? I think our little Phenex wants to meet her hero~ Right?"

Ravel turned bright red as she looked down trying to avert Reya's teasing gaze but it wasn't working out well.

"O-Of course not! I only joined this club to avenge my loss to that second rate blader."

Reya put a finger to her lips and tapped her face a few times before continuing her questioning.

"Really? I guess that makes sense after all that would explain why your uniform is so nicely pressed and your hair is also done as well. Looks like you washed it too~"

At this point, Ravel's face was becoming redder than Rias' hair.

"S-Shut up!"

Momo put a hand on the shoulder of her fellow bishop glaring at her a bit.

"That's enough Reya. We don't want to upset our newest member on their first day."

Reya smiled as she backed off but not before whispering into Momo's ear.

"Looks like you got some more competition Momo-san~"

Momo rolled her eyes at her friend's statement as everyone turned their attention to the gym entrance as Finn finally arrived with Bülent by his side like the faithful and loyal maid that she was.

"Hey, guys. Sorry, I'm late. I had to do some extra work for the math teacher."

"Master. You wouldn't have had to stay after if you stayed awake in class."

"That's not my fault. Whenever I go to sleep you always climb in my bed!"

Both Momo and Ravel did a double-take at what Finn just said as Reya was covering her mouth to stifle a laugh as Zar and Yuffie only looked at each other in confusion.

However, Finn's attention was diverted when he noticed Ravel in the room as he walked over to her.

"Hey, Ravel. What're you doing here?"

Now that she could see Finn a bit better Ravel blushed at how cute he was as she looked away.

"W-Well I'm the newest member of the bey club."

Finn's eyes went wide as he scooped her up and hugged her tightly once again causing Ravel to blush crimson at how close their faces were as he finally let her go.

"Now then it's time for the beyclub initiation!"

"Yeah!"

Zar and Yuffie pumped their fists high in the air.

Ravel looked at the three of them confused.

"Initiation? What kind of Initiation?"

Finn smiled.

"Nothing bad but whenever we get a new member the new member has to face the current members of the club in a gauntlet match."

Ravel's eyes scanned over the three bladers as she then smiled.

"Well then let's get started."

"Alright!"

The four bladers moved to the arena as Ravel's "Initiation" match was about to begin as the decided order was Zar, Yuffie, then Finn would go last to his disappointment.

Momo took center stage as she would be officiating the match.

"First Battle."

Both bladers readied their launchers and took aim at the arena as Ravel took several deep breaths.

'I can do this. I won't make the same mistake with Phoenix-like last time. I am in control.'

"Ready...Set"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"Let it Rip!"

Both beys landed in the arena at the same time as Zar wasted no time going right on the attack.

"Let's wrap this up! Go Variares!"

The mars bey rushed towards Phoenix as both beys clash however Phoenix held its ground and warded off Variares.

Ravel moved some of her blonde hair aside.

"It's no fun if you don't try harder you know."

Zar grit his teeth as Variares rushed towards Phoenix again.

"Let's skin this bird! Variares! Sword of Ares!"

The three yellow discs in the fusion wheel retracted as it picked up speed and rushed Phoenix.

"Okay go now!"

Ravel adopted a smug smile as Variares was closing the gap fast.

"Your resonance with Variares is strong but it's not enough to beat me."

"HAAAAAA! Revive Phoenix!"

Both Phoenix and Ravel began to glow bright orange and red as she then snapped her fingers.

"Flamvell guard!"

A ring of fire appeared over its armor as Phoenix's spin speed increased.

Zar simply smiled undeterred by Ravel's new technique.

"Nothing can stop us! Cut through the flames Variares!"

Ares rose from the bey letting out a war cry as he swung his sword down on Phoenix.

"Hold your ground! Phoenix!"

Revive Phoenix burst from the bey letting out a screech as it was ready to face the god of war head-on.

Both avatars clashed engulfing the arena in the light as sparks flew from the clash causing Zar to cover his eyes while Ravel stood still with a smile.

When the light died down and the sparks stopped flying Zar looked behind him to see that Variares had stopped spinning on the outside of the ring as she made the call.

"Variares. Stadium Out. The winner is Ravel."

Ravel smiled as she went down and picked up Phoenix which was still spinning in the center of the arena.

"Hey Zar."

Zar looked back at Ravel wondering if she just wanted to gloat.

"You did well. Battle me again sometime."

Zar smiled at her.

"Sure thing."

Finn ran up to Ravel with stars in his eyes.

"Wow, Ravel! You really are awesome! How'd you do that fire technique that completely stopped Variares?"

Ravel tried to answer but she was too embarrassed at how close Finn's face was to hers as she quickly gave him an excuse.

"I-I'll tell you after the next battle."

"Okay sure."

Finn smiled at her as she turned back to the arena as now Yuffie was up, however before the next battle could start they heard laughter causing them all to turn towards the gym entrance to see Akeno who was missing her signature ponytail.

"Ara, Ara. So this is the beyclub. It's much smaller than I expected."

Finn walked up to Akeno a smile still on his face.

"Hey, Akeno. What're you doing here?"

"Well, I finally completed my turbo bey and I wanted to take it for a spin."

"Really? Your turbo bey is done?!"

Akeno nodded as she walked towards the arena reaching into her pocket and pulling out salamander.

"Meet Hell Salamander. I hope you can give me a good fight~"

Before anyone could object or question it Finn jumped it.

"I'll battle you Akeno. Hey, Bülent can you call the match?"

"Certainly Master~"

Before the battle started both Akeno and Finn handed each other their beys for inspection.

'Fang Fenrir. It has moderate attack power but it's able to temporarily act as a defense type in order to regain stamina. It doesn't matter though since I'll make short work of it.'

'Hell Salamander. Akeno just made this thing but I don't see anything wrong with it.'

Finn then turned Salamander over and noticed that its performance tip could be changed from attack to defense.

'Huh? It can change modes. Must be one of its perks.'

Akeno and Finn then handed each other their beys back.

"Fang Fenrir is quite the bey but that won't be enough to save you."

"I don't need saving."

"We'll see~"

"Ready...Set."

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"Let It Rip."

Akeno twisted her body as she launched herself forward as she then turned her body as well as the launcher as she launched Salamander into the arena.

Finn noticed that salamander had a 10 blade wheel.

"Go Salamander."

"Get in there Fenrir."

Both beys clashed head-on creating sparks as they then backed off with Fenrir going to the right and Salamander going to the left which caught the bey club's attention.

"Hey look at that. Her bey can go counterclockwise just like my Variares!"

Yuffie's eyes were wide with amazement while Ravel, Reya, and Momo were surprised that there was another bey other than Variares that can go left.

Akeno wasted no time as a smile came to her face.

"Let's go Salamander!"

Both beys clashed again as Salamander knocked Fenrir into the wall.

"Alright go Fenrir!"

Fenrir glowed blue as it managed to recover but its excessive wobbling was a clear indication of its low stamina.

"Now. Finish it Salamander."

Salamander began picking up speed as it rushed Fenrir slamming into it the wall and sending it into the air.

"Hmph. Looks like victory is mine."

Finn smiled at Akeno's confusion.

"I don't know why your smiling Finn?"

"I'm smiling cause you just set me up nicely Akeno."

"What?"

"It's time."

As Fenrir was spinning in the air Finn began to glow blue as did his bey.

"AHHHHHH! FENRIR!"

Blue Light burst from the bey as Fenrir appeared letting out a mighty howl as the bey landed in the arena and rushed Salamander.

"Go for it! Lightning Crash!"

Fenrir picked up speed as two of the blades glowed blue as it crashed into salamander which was followed by an explosion of blue lightning in the arena blinding everyone.

When the light died down Akeno looked down and saw that salamander had been knocked out of the arena.

Finn smiled as did the rest of the bey club as he scored a point over Akeno.

"Ha! How'd you like that Akeno. I'll take the second round to no problem!"

Akeno picked up salamander and smiled.

"Is that right? Aren't you confident talking to your senpai like that~"

Then unseen by everyone the dark magenta zigzag mark appeared on her left cheek.

"**Don't get cocky little shit!**"

Everyone recoiled in surprise at Akeno's sudden change in personality as Yuffie hid behind Reya terrified, Zar back up out of fear as did Ravel and Momo, and Finn just looked at her with wide eyes.

"Woah."

Along with the mark on her cheek, Akeno's violet eyes changed to reptile-like slits making them more defined.

"**The real battle starts now!**"

The "new" akeno then began tinkering with Salamander for a few moments before holding it in front of Finn and the beyclub.

Finn's eyes widened at the first noticeable change which was that now instead of 10 blades like before the wheel changed to five blades.

Finn turned to Momo who was still off-put by Akeno's frightening new attitude change.

"Momo. Momo!"

"Huh? Yeah, Finn-san."

"Call it."

"O-Oh right. Second battle."

"Ready...Set."

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"Let It Rip!"

Both bladers again launched their beys into the arena except this time when Akeno launched salamander it was moving in the arena wildly bouncing around with no control.

"**That's it! Thrash around Salamander!**"

"Get in their Fenrir!"

As Fenrir and Salamander were about to collide Salamander bounced over Fenrir to Finns surprise.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I**'m not going anywhere. Salamander!**"

Salamander turned around and rushed Fenrir striking the bey head-on and sending it into the wall.

"Ahhh! Fenrir!"

"**Don't go down yet! Let loose more Salamander!**"

On the sidelines, everyone was off-put by this new version of Akeno.

"Zar, what's going on? I thought she was a nice lady?"

"I-I don't know Yuffie. The moment she switched modes she became someone different."

"Your right Zar-san."

Zar and Yuffie looked towards Reya who held her chin in thought observing Akeno.

"It still doesn't add up how the switch from Salamander's defense mode to attack mode brought this about."

The trio looked towards Ravel who in turn looked down at Revive Phoenix then back at them.

"It's like what happened with me and Phoenix except Akeno appears to have control over whether or not she switches to whatever this new persona is."

The four of them agreed they'd talk about this later and for now focus on giving support to their club captain.

Back in the arena, Finn wasn't doing so well as Salamander had him on the ropes with its attack power.

'This isn't good. I've gotta do something or I'm gonna lose.'

His attention was diverted when he heard laughter coming from Akeno.

"What's up. Something funny?"

"**Yeah. It's funny that you think you can beat Salamander. Face it you're a problem I'm going to take care of**."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"**You don't need to understand yet. Just understand it's over. Let's go Salamander!**"

"We'll see about that. Fenrir! Lighting Crash!"

Fenrir repeated the same move from last time as it barreled towards salamander intent on a burst.

"**SALAMANDER!**"

Salamander glowed a dark shade of magenta as a wave of dark magenta, light red, light pink, and purple color rose from the bey as Salamander rose forth breathing a stream of purple flames from its mouth craning its head from right to left spreading the flames as magenta covered flames were running from its head down through the tail. As the flames gave way it's body came into view giving off a more draconic vibe as it hand black armor on the back of its neck and the top of its head as well on its thighs, tail, the upper area of its chest, its shoulders, and overall three of its toes. It had more armor except the color was a light gray and it was on both the right and left wrist stopping past the elbow with gray spikes on top and blue on the bottom for the right arm and blue spikes on top and gray on the bottom for the left arm. There was more gray armor with light blue highlights under the black armor on the lower half of its chest leaving a small opening in the middle. There was more gray armor on its underbelly as well with small gaps in between and two smaller slaps of grey armor at the base of its neck and two more small slabs on its calves. In the center of its chest in between the black armor was a small circular blue gem. On its head in the center of the black armor piece that was more crown-shaped lied another blue gem like the one on its chest as dark magenta flames flickered on top. There were two silver horns sticking out on its cheeks towards the back of its face and it had two short silver barbs in the soles of its feet. Its skin was a light shade of magenta and yellow eyes. Salamander let out a roar as dark magenta colored fire wings came from its back.

"Go Salamander! Swirling Inferno!"

Salamander's five blades began to glow brightly as it was using its operate performance tip which was creating centrifugal force making a flaming tornado.

"Burn it away Salamander!"

Both Salamander and Fenrir collided with their respective moves which were followed by a massive explosion of light as well as creating massive gusts making everyone shield their eyes.

When the dust settled Finn saw Fenrir in the air as his whole world slowed down as Fenrir burst right in front of him before falling to the arena floor around salamander with a smug smile never leaving Akeno's face.

Momo, as well as the beyclub, looked at the sight dejected by the sight as Momo didn't wanna call it but she didn't have a choice.

"W-With a burst finish, Akeno wins with a score of 2-1."

Akeno picked up salamander as her violet eyes had gone back to normal and the zigzag mark was no longer on her face.

"I told you didn't I? You weren't gonna beat me you never could."

Zar was about to jump in and give Akeno a piece of his mind but Reya put a hand on his shoulder telling me no as he'd only make it worse.

Akeno smiled and walked away satisfied with her win.

-line break-

The sun was now setting on Kuoh as Akeno was about to head home until someone stopped her.

"Akeno!"

She turned around as Rias had found her as her eyes were full of anger and confusion.

"Hello, Rias."

"Is what Asia told us true? That you're done with us?"

"Ara, Ara. So Asia spilled about our encounter. Its true Rias as I no longer see fit to hang around a group of weaklings nor do I have time for a red-headed silver spoon princess like yourself."

Rias's face turned to shock as she was on the verge of tears.

"Akeno, please. I-"

She was cut off when a bolt of lightning whizzed past her head and singed a bit of her hair destroying the tree behind her.

"No Rias you listen. I am done with you and everyone else. I am no longer the priestess of thunder I am the crimson empress and with Hell Salamander with me, I will be number 1."

Rias was at a loss for words as she saw behind akeno Hell Salamander surrounded by fire as it roared scaring her.

Akeno turned around enjoying the look of fear on her face before she spoke to her "best friend" one last time.

"Before Rias, I was complacent with my current life of being a queen but Salamander has opened my eyes and now I realize that without always being in your shadow I can ascend to greatness. Farewell Rias Gremory."

With that Akeno turned her back on Rias walking away as Rias fell to her knees cried as her best friend left her sight forever a changed person.

-line break-

Nighttime Ruins in Greece

A starry night sky shoe overhead in Greece as 5 individuals, for the most part, sat in silence as the two of them were blading, and the other one was training by pulling large rocks, the last one was standing over a cliffside overlooking the rest of the ruined city.

The first person battle in the arena was a 16-year-old male Human/ Dog Yokai with white hair in a ponytail and amber eyes. His dog ears showed on top of his head and his tail was also visible as some of it could be seen behind his coat. His attire was an asymmetric long coat with a hooded stole as the hem of the coat was shaped with a flare like a skirt, the opening on the sleeves made the skin of his upper arm visible with dot buttons bringing visual focus to the coat. The hooded stole was a separate part of the coat. He also wore a pair of black pants and matching boots. This man was Ginga Hanzo one of the guards of hades. His Beyblade was Flame Cerberus. On the opposite side of the arena was an 18-year-old girl with medium length dark green hair that stopped in the middle of her back. Her main attire was a black and red school girl uniform as her top did little to hide her larger assets. Over the uniform, she wore a dark blue jacket which contrasted her uniform due to the clashing colors. Her bey was Evil Befall which was passed down through her family starting with her grandfather who had passed away years ago. This girl was Maya and she was the second guardian of Hades.

Training off to the side was a tall muscular individual with short spiky dark blue hair, a medium skin tone, and purple eyes with a black ring around each pupil. He wore a dark brown short sleeve jacket and a black shirt underneath that strained against his muscular upper body. He wore long dark blue pants and black boots.

This man was Silas the third and final guard of Hades along with his bey Gargoyle G4.

All three bladers had their attention diverted when an older woman walked past all three of them.

This woman had short black hair and red eyes with a pair of glasses she wore.

Her current attire was a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie along with black over-the-knee socks and black shoes. Over the mini dress, she wore a white lab coat that was open in the front. This woman was none other than the resident expert on beys of the group.

She walked past the three bladers to the one in charge on the cliffside overlooking everything else.

He was a young man with lavender-white hair and eyes that were two different colors as his right eye was a medium shade of purple while his left eye was an icy blue. He wore a black and purple shirt long sleeve shirt with his jacket over the ground next to him. He wore black pants with yellow highlights and purple shoes with the same color highlights. On his right hand was a black glove. This young man was Hearts another blader of the turbo four and his bey of choice was none other than dread hades since it was a gift from his father… Hades himself.

Talia walked behind Hearts trying to get his attention.

"I'm surprised Hearts. I figured you'd be blading with Ginga and the others."

Hearts let out a 'tsk' and Talia's attempt to start "small talk" with him.

"Get to the point Talia. What do you want?"

Talia smiled and adjusted her glasses and pushed a few buttons on her datapad before talking again.

"I thought you'd be interested to know that Ravel-"

"That's the news you wanted to share Talia then spare me."

"So you already know?"

"Of course I knew but I wanted to take the phoenix bitch down. After all, not only is she the only one to beat me but she also stole of Hades power that doesn't belong to her!"

"That makes sense after all that would explain how she was able to change into Dread Phoenix."

Hearts then pulled out his bey Dread Hades as both the bey and himself began to resonate glowing purple.

"I just wanna know… who's the bastard who stole my fun?"

Before Talia could answer Hearts interrupted her.

"It's in Kuoh, Japan right?"

Talia nodded as Hearts smiled a wicked fanged smile as he walked away from the ledge and back towards the others.

"Ginga. Maya. Silas. We're leaving."

Maya was the first to answer grabbing her bey and happily skipping over causing her chest to bounce with every step.

"Where are we going Master Hearts~"

"Kuoh. I'm going to find the bastard who stole my fun. Right Hades?"

Hades glowed brightly in his hand responding to his will and desire.

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with another Bladers DXD chapter however following next week there will be no uploads due to studying and finals for college so sorry about that.**

**Now as for the OCs... Hearts is actually an OC for my friend Zaiko Lunar and Ginga is for my friend Kamencolin so props to them. **

**In the comments let me know if you'd like to see me start doing an opening for this story also now that three of the turbo four have been revealed see if you can guess who the last member of the turbo four is. I promise you it's someone you would least expect. ;)**

**As always don't forget to favorite and follow and leave me a review as it always lets me know if the story is good or not. :) Till next time see ya! **


End file.
